Moonlight Sings The Darkness
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: For centuries, Ianto Jones has always had control of his true nature. Then he met Captain Jack Harkness who pushed his control beyond its limit. As Jack and Ianto's relationship goes from lovers to mates, what changes will one of Ianto's lost childe bring to Torchwood when she finds her own mate in Owen? Vampire!Ianto/Jack *Not for Gwen fans*
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: **Ianto/Jack, Rhys/Tosh, Owen/Gwen and Owen/Diane

**Beta: **royalladyemma

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood.

Written for the Vampire Big Bang on livejournal, I'm posting this story because it is complete, I managed to burst a small vein in my knee which then bleed out and I'm currently in a lot of pain making it hard to write, it may be four to six weeks until I am better.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

For more than one thousand years he has walked this Earth, waiting for his one, his mate. The one soul who was the other half of his soul, the one person who would complete him. There were times when he thought he'd come close, when he was so sure that he had found his mate that and his lonely days were over yet in the end, they were not the one. Each time that happened, he found that his heart was just that much more broken and his spirit a little more crushed. Slowly, each century went by and still his mate was nowhere to be found.

Then he came to Wales with a few others of his kind and soon they became creatures of myths and legends. They were called Vrykolakas by the Greeks, Strigoi by the Romans, Baobhan Sith by the Scots, and Incubus in Europe.

Regardless of locale, language or belief system, but the most common and well-known name for us is _Vampire_.

Now I can tell you that many of the myths told about vampires are just that, myths. Garlic does not harm us; in fact, I rather enjoy garlic; after all, it's impossible to enjoy a good spag bol without hot, crunchy, buttery garlic bread to dip in the sauce. Holy water does not burn our skin, and and crosses do not repel us.

Most of us have naturally pale skin and while the sun does harm us we do not burst into flame, but we do burn rather quickly. I will say that the stronger and older we are the less the sun harms us, so that means not all of us have to hide away and wait until night.

That brings me to the next fact that's wrong; we do in fact _have_ reflections. Let's face it, we're a damned good looking race of people and we enjoying looking at ourselves in the mirror from time to time.

We can enthral and easily put weaker minds under our control, but it's something we only do when we need to. Human minds are like open books to us, only a few have the willpower to fight our control.

Now on to the question I'm sure you're dying to know the answer to: do we drink blood? The answer is yes, although we only drink blood from two categories of humanity. First, there's the guilty, those who committed horrible crimes against their fellow man; for them, it's a horribly painful nightmare. Then, there's my favourite group: the willing. For those who want to experience the erotic feeling of a pair of fangs slipping into their skin, our bite can be very _orgasmic_. When the hunger gets too much for us to control we easily find those who are willing to satisfy both our physical and our carnal hungers.

Your blood may by your life force but it's also what we need to survive.

We have always done our best to keep to the shadows and to stay out of humanity's way but at times our actions have caught the attention of the wrong parties. Eventually one of our oldest came up with the idea to capitalise on human's superstitious nature and make us creatures of the night. Using his considerable skill, he _persuaded_ a select few to write stories of us, making us into nothing but myths.

It was a good cover and for decades it worked well, until Torchwood was founded and then we had to become even more careful than we already were. Every member of our race lived with one clear goal: stay out of Torchwood's way.

It all worked well, for a while that is, until one of our own, one of our oldest and most lonely, met and fell in love with a human woman who worked for Torchwood. For one brief moment, he thought he had found a taste of true happiness with Lisa. He genuinely loved her and even though she wasn't his soul mate, Ianto really thought that they could have a future together. He was determined to remain by her side until she no longer wanted him around.

But in the end that was not to be.

Lisa was unexpectedly stolen from him yet in the pain and suffering there was a silver lining. In his desperate quest to save Lisa, he found his mate. It tore Ianto a part to lie and deceive Jack; there were so many times he wanted to break down and tell Jack the truth about Lisa and about himself. But he couldn't; he owed it to Lisa to try and save her. It was his fault Lisa even joined Torchwood One in the first place; she'd followed him into that death trap and he needed to make things right. It was up to him to give her back the life she'd lost the moment she chose to love a monster.

Ianto had centuries of blood on his hands, both innocent and guilty and just once he thought, no, he had _hoped_ that he would be able to save one person, one that he truly and genuinely cared for. But in his attempts to save Lisa, Ianto ended up hurting his true mate, his Jack, and that was not something he'd ever wanted to do.

It had taken a lot of time and a lot of work to rebuild the trust they had both taken advantage of and damaged. Ianto had his secrets and Jack was ignorant of Ianto in general; both men knew they had made mistakes but together, they learned to work through them.

For a while, their relationship was strained until a field mission in the Brecon Beacons turned a simple team bonding exercise into the nightmare of them dealing with cannibals. Because his team did not know his secret, Ianto was forced to play the role of a mere human who waited to be rescued. That night as Jack cared for and watched over Ianto, that Jack and Ianto used the time to get past the hurt and pain they'd caused each other. They were forced to talk, they yelled and screamed at one another, but in the end it was clear to both men that they wanted their relationship of to work.

Ianto wanted to come clean to Jack, to open up and tell Jack the truth about himself, about what he really was. _'If this relationship is to work, we need to be honest with one another.' _Ianto knew that he had to take the first step; his lover sure as hell wasn't going to make the first move in opening up. _'I just hope that Jack doesn't reject me.' _That was Ianto's greatest fear, to be rejected by his mate now that he'd finally found him.

"Ianto, are you okay?" A soft voice and a gentle hand on his arm pulled Ianto out of his thoughts and he realized that he had been standing in front of the coffeemaker for the last ten minutes without moving an inch.

A soft smile graced Ianto's face as he looked into the concerned eyes of his best friend, Toshiko Sato. "I'm fine Tosh, my mind just wandered a bit."

A twinkle appeared in Tosh's eyes. "And would what you're thinking about so hard be our fearless leader?" She teased him affectionately.

It always blew Ianto away how easily Tosh could read him; after all his time on Earth only a handful of people could see through his mask and at the top of that list was Jack and Tosh. "I'm afraid you caught me, but could we keep this between us? We don't want to feed Jack's ego anymore."

A soft giggle escaped Tosh as she nodded her head. "We can't have Jack's head getting any bigger; soon he won't be able to fit through the Hub doors."

Ianto didn't bother holding in his laughter, he was so pleased to see Tosh so happy and free. These days Tosh practically glowed and Ianto decided that Gwen had been right when she said that the look of love suited Tosh. No one could have predicted that Rhys would be the one to bring the glow that Tosh had been missing.

It was no secret that Owen and Gwen were shagging; if they hadn't been before the disaster in the countryside then they sure as hell became involved afterwards. Ianto hated to see Tosh hurt by Gwen and Owen's affair but part of him was pleased that Gwen was too busy throwing herself at Owen to try and sink her claws into _his_ mate.

No one had been prepared for the announcement that Gwen was pregnant, well no one except for Ianto; he'd been hearing the faint heartbeat for weeks before she came clean to the team. No, the real shocker had been Gwen's announcement that Owen was the father and not Rhys like everyone had thought or hoped for Tosh's sake. Ianto just shook his head at the news; he'd known that Gwen and Owen were shagging, he could smell them on each other. He just never thought that they would be – _could_ be – this foolish.

Two hearts were broken simultaneously with the unwelcome announcement. Rhys and Tosh's hearts had both shattered further when the parents-to-be announced that they were going to give their relationship a real shot at working.

From the way Tosh told Ianto things happened, she and Rhys met by accident at the same pub and with both of them nursing a broken and wounded heart, they found a kinship in mutual misery. It didn't take very long for that to became a strong friendship that quickly blossomed into a strong love. It warmed Ianto's heart to see Tosh so happy and so in love and in all honesty, Ianto thought that Tosh and Rhys were much more suited to one another. Tosh deserved someone who would treat her like the queen she was and Rhys needed someone who would love him for the forthright and gentle man that he was. It had been so long since Tosh had had someone to care for her and about her, and Rhys was indeed a caregiver; they were truly a well-balanced couple.

"How was your date last night?" Ianto asked a knowing smile beginning to form on his lips as Tosh blushed lightly but the pure happiness in her eyes was not hard to miss. That look told Ianto everything and more about Tosh's state of mind and he was absolutely delighted.

"Rhys and I have decided to look for a place together." Tosh couldn't hold back her good news any longer. She wanted to jump for joy and she was so glad that Ianto was the first person she could share with.

Moving quickly, Ianto embraced Tosh in a hug that lifted her right off her feet. "I'm so happy for you," Ianto whispered in her ear. In his eyes, Tosh deserved her happy ending. Torchwood had a way of robbing those who worked for them but it seemed maybe this group was going to be different.

Tosh was pleased to see that her best friend was so happy for her. "Do you think Jack will be happy for me?" Tosh was no fool; she knew that Gwen was not going to be happy about her news. In fact, they would no doubt witness the greatest of all hissy fits once Gwen learned of Tosh and Rhys' plans. As for Owen, well, he most likely wouldn't care one way or another but Tosh hoped that he would be happy for her. But in truth other than Ianto, there was only one other person whose opinion mattered to her and that was Jack.

Ianto knew that Jack saw Tosh as a daughter and so he wasn't lying when he told Tosh straight up, "Jack wants us all to be happy and he knows you've found it in Rhys, that's why he allowed you to tell Rhys the truth about your job." It had stunned everyone, including Ianto, when Jack gave Tosh permission to tell Rhys about her work with Torchwood. "So I have no doubt that Jack will be happy at your news, he might even want to give Rhys another _talk _about hurting you!"

Tosh giggled as she recalled the horrified look on Rhys' face after Jack got finished giving him 'the talk'. Rhys never talked about the things Jack would do to him if he ever broke Tosh's heart. "Rhys still has nightmares about that!" she admitted through her giggles. Ianto joined Tosh in her laughter.

"What's got two of my favourite people so happy?" Jack's voice cut in, and they turned to see their boss leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his broad chest. His blue eyes were twinkling with amusement and happiness as he gazed at Ianto and Tosh.

"Well, we sure weren't talking about you!" Ianto teased his lover and was rewarded by Jack's smile turning into the playful pout that Ianto loved to kiss off. A low growl, too low for any human to hear, left Ianto's lips as he thought of the different ways he wanted to get that pout off of Jack's face.

Jack turned wounded eyes to both Ianto and Tosh before he sniffled dramatically. "Fine then, see if I stay to grace you with my charming presence any longer." Jack turned to leave and Ianto reached out and grasped Jack's arm while still keeping Tosh in his arms.

Ianto brushed a gentle and loving kiss against Jack's lips and was pleased when Jack returned the kiss with much more hunger. Ianto fought the urge to smirk as he smelt Jack's scent spike with lust and he easily deepened their kiss.

The two men quickly forgot all about Tosh, who had managed to slip out of Ianto's arms as he moved towards Jack. Despite the strong urge to stay and watch the floor show, Tosh decided it would be much better to give the two men their privacy. Backing slowly out of the kitchen, Tosh smiled as she watched Jack and Ianto lose themselves in their kiss.

Tosh's quiet departure did not go unnoticed by Ianto but the vampire was too focused on pleasing his mate to stop Tosh. It had been nearly a thousand years since he'd last felt hunger such as this, since he had so little control over his heart. Never before had a mortal – or an immortal in this case – tested his limits.

Ianto was at a loss when faced with the problem presented by the very immortal, Captain Jack Harkness. Ianto wanted to fuck him against the nearest wall until they could no longer stand. He wanted to sink his fangs into Jack's smooth, strong neck and feel Jack surrender to him. But more than anything else, Ianto wanted to taste Jack's rich blood upon his tongue and thereby claim him as his own from that moment on. It was a heady thought that drove Ianto's lust into high gear.

It took all of Ianto's willpower not to groan as he pictured Jack naked and spread out on his bed. In his mind he heard the immortal pleading and writhing beneath him as he sank his fangs into Jack's willing body. The first bite, eagerly accepted by its victim, would make Jack his, forever. It took every last ounce of Ianto's self-control not to give in to the lust burning through his veins. The uncontrollable need to mark and claim Jack as his own was quickly becoming over-whelming.

A moan of pure need tore from Jack's mouth into Ianto's. Never before had the immortal experienced such passion from a lover; Ianto Jones was so different from anyone Jack had ever been with. Something about the gorgeous Welshman awoke feelings within Jack that he'd sworn he would never feel again, not after Estelle and Lucia. Jack was not a fool when it came to matters of the heart; he knew he couldn't just turn off the ability to fall in love no matter how much he wanted to or how hard he tried.

He thought he'd succeeded until one fateful night in the park when a very tempting Welshman in very tight blue jeans saved him. Jack was nobody's fool; he knew that one day their relationship was going to end in heartbreak when he finally lost Ianto forever. On the other hand, there was no way he could willingly walk away from Ianto. That would break his heart just as badly even worse, he wouldn't have the memories of them together to look back on when the lonely and cold nights became unbearable.

'_But if I could, I would keep Ianto forever,' _Jack knew that he would never love anyone ever again the way he loved Ianto Jones, he was the one Jack had been waiting for. _'If only I could find a way to end my curse and live a mortal life with Ianto.'_

Ianto could feel the waves of pain and loneliness pouring off Jack; he could truly understand the soul crushing of losing everyone that you loved. _'The only difference between us is that I have my children and the others of my kind. I am never truly alone.'_ He wanted so badly to tell his lover that he no longer had to face his endless life by himself, that he would be by Jack's side for as long as the immortal wanted him.

Without either one of them realizing it, their kiss slow changed from passionate and lusty to soft and tender. Both Jack and Ianto filled their exchange with all the heart-felt emotion that neither one was quite ready to name just yet. As the kiss came to an end, Ianto cupped Jack's face in his hands and simply drank in the happiness that shone from blue eyes he loved so much.

'_I need to tell Jack the truth about me and soon. I'm just afraid of what he might do when he finds out that I'm not completely human. What if he sees me as nothing more than a monster?' _Ianto knew it would destroy him if Jack were to reject him; _'Jack Harkness owns my heart like no one else ever has or ever will.'_

Just as he gathered his courage to ask Jack if they could talk later that night, the raucous sound of the Hub's alarms cut him off and he snapped his mouth shut in frustration. The heavy cog door rolled back and a clearly pregnant Gwen waddled down the Hub steps and over to her desk with a miserable look on her face.

Ianto and Jack shared a knowing look and then the two men sighed in perfect unison; it was clear that she and Owen were fighting once again.

Jack's pout returned in full as Ianto pulled away from him; he could tell his lover was just about to tell him something and Jack had a feeling it was important. Before Ianto could pull away completely, Jack snagged his lover by the arm. "We'll talk later tonight, okay?" Jack whispered in a low voice.

Gratitude shone from Ianto eyes as he graced Jack with a soft smile. "I'd like that very much, sir." _'Tonight I will finally tell Jack the truth about myself and no matter the outcome, I will never regret loving Captain Jack Harkness.'_

Jack watched as Ianto gathered up the freshly brewed coffee and Gwen's tea and left the kitchen; he knew that something was bothering his lover. More than anything Jack wanted Ianto to open up to him and tell him what was going on in his head. _'Please, Ianto, let me in. Don't you know that you can tell me anything? I know I haven't always shown it but I care for you more than anyone I've ever met before. Please trust me and tell me what's bothering you.' _Jack hoped that tonight the Rift would finally behave and he would find out what was bothering Ianto.

As she plunked her bulk down into her chair, Gwen couldn't resist the urge to shoot a nasty glare at Tosh. Jealousy was eating away at her as she thought about the happiness that Tosh had found with her Rhys. _'That should be me!'_ she snarled mentally. _'I should be happy with Rhys!'_ Her mood only darkened as she watched Ianto exit the kitchen with his hair tussled and his lips kiss-swollen. When she saw Jack following right behind him with a cat-who-got-the-cream look on his face, she actually growled under her breath.

It burned Gwen to the quick that Tosh had ended up with the warm and loving Rhys, the man she'd so foolishly thrown away. It only made matters worse that Ianto, the lowly Tea-Boy, had managed to land the hero of her fantasies, her walking sex god, Jack Harkness. _'Here I am, stuck with a man I do not love and carrying a child I'm not all that sure I'm ready for or even really want!'_ Gwen looked around for something to throw, but there wasn't anything within easy reach so she sagged back in her chair.

'_How did my life come to this? I'm not ready to be a mom and I always thought it would be Rhys that I started a family with or even better, Jack.' _Gwen let her gaze flicker over to where Jack was watching Ianto with a silly school-girl look on his face, and a dreamy sigh escaped her lips as she imagined how much happier she would be if Jack was the father of her child. _'Oh, Jack, if only I'd accepted you when you flirted with me; we would have been so happy together. Instead, we both settled for second best.'_

It took all of Ianto's willpower not to crush the tray in his hands as Gwen's thoughts came across to him loud and clear. Out of everyone on the team, she was still the only one who had not yet learned how not to broadcast her thoughts. One day her careless thinking was going to piss off the wrong person, _'like a thousand-year-old vampire whose mate she's fantasizing about!'_ Ianto carefully set Tosh's mug of coffee on her desk.

'_Second best? She dares to think I am only second best! I can't wait until I claim Jack as mine and prove to Miss Cooper that not only am I not the second choice, but I am the only choice! If Jack truly wanted her, than nothing would have stopped him from having her, but Jack did nothing more than flirt with her. It's me he turns to for comfort and it's my understanding ear that he seeks out. Gwen is going to have to learn that Jack's flirting is just a normal part of his nature and that it means absolutely nothing.' _

It hadn't take Ianto long to realize that Jack's need to hit on everything with his pulse was a way of seeking out a human touch without risking his heart. No one could go without a touch of some kind for very long and one night stands and short sex-only flings were Jack's way of getting that kind of touch without falling in love. But Ianto knew that sometimes someone special slipped through and came to mean more than a casual hook-up and he hoped with all his heart that he was one of those special ones for Jack. _'Hopefully, I'm his last one.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ianto had reached his breaking point; _'I am fed up with this little girl acting like she's better than the rest of us!'_ Some days the only thing kept him from ripping Gwen's head right off her shoulders was the fact that she was carrying an innocent life within her. _'I need to talk to Jack and tell him that it's time to name a second-in-command before he goes with the Doctor to get his answers. I have a feeling that despite her condition, Gwen will try and take command the moment Jack's gone. I can guarantee that no one will listen to a pushy rookie.' _

Yes, Ianto was well aware that Jack was waiting for the Doctor to arrive; he knew that his lover was desperate to get some answers about his immortality. It hadn't taken Ianto long to find the files Jack had missed purging when he first joined. After reading the horrific stories about Torchwood's treatment of Jack, it was only because they were dead that Ianto didn't hunt down those who dared to torture his Jack.

At some point Ianto knew that a version of the Doctor would correspond with Jack's timeline and he would seek him out to get the answers, and he was comfortable with that._ 'What Jack doesn't know is that as his mate I'll be tagging along because there's no way in hell I'm willing to let my mate go off into danger alone.'_ Ianto fought back the growl that was trying to claw its way out of his throat. He knew the kind of danger the Time Lord attracted, _'and really what kind of mate would I be if I let my mate go off on adventures through time and space without me?' _

Yes, there was no way Jack Harkness was leaving him behind while he went with the Doctor.

Ianto Jones did not share well with others, a fact that everyone, especially Gwen Cooper, would learn once he made Jack his mate. Ianto knew that he would take great pleasure in decapitating anyone who dared to challenge his claim. It didn't matter if they were a mortal woman or the last of the Time Lords, they would experience the full wrath of a centuries old vampire and they would lose. Make no doubt about that, they would lose badly.

'_Yes, soon, I will claim you as my mate, Jack,'_ Ianto purred, his eyes darkening to the point where they were almost pitch-black. His gaze fastened on Jack, who was slowly and reluctantly making his way up to his office to the piles of paperwork that needed to be done.

Jack shivered as he felt Ianto's hungry and burning gaze on him, and he turned to catch his lover's gaze. The immortal felt his mouth go dry when he saw the pure heat smouldering in the blue eyes of the man he loved so much. There was something about the way Ianto was looking at him that made Jack want to submit willingly and beg the other man to take him. _'Fuck, if Ianto keeps look at me like that I'm going to come in my pants!_'

When Ianto's lips curled up into a knowing smirk, Jack was lost and his mind shut down to all thought the over-powering need to have Ianto buried deep within him, fucking him into his mattress or even better into his desk. _'Or even better yet, Ianto and I could test out my chair; I've always wanted to know if it could hold up to Ianto riding me hard in it.' _It was getting harder and harder to resist the idea of faking a mission to get the others out of his hair for a while. _'If we were alone, I could let Ianto do all those wicked things to me that his eyes are offering.' _

The full force of Jack's arousal hit Ianto and his eyes darkened even more with untamed lust, need and love he felt for his gorgeous immortal. Possessive hunger churned in Ianto's gut as he fought the urge to give in to the basest of all needs and claim his mate on the spot, uncaring of where they were and who was watching.

'_No,'_ Ianto took a deep calming breath as he forced his body to calm down as well. _'I refuse to let anyone see what is mine and mine alone. But that doesn't mean I can't help Jack take the edge off.' _Ianto didn't both to fight back the urge to smirk wickedly as he pictured just how he could _help_ Jack.

'_Oh God, Ianto! Stop looking at me like that!' _Jack wasn't sure how long he would be able to resist begging Ianto taking him. Never have any of his past lovers ever made him feel so needy, so desperate, and so desirable. If Jack was being honest with himself, it scared him a little how much power Ianto had over him. But at the same time, nothing Jack had ever experienced had ever felt so right.

Eyes wide, Tosh watched the heated exchange between Jack and Ianto scorch the air in the Hub and she fanned herself with the closest folder she could reach. _'I'm almost hoping that they forget Gwen and I are here,' _she thought._ 'Just jump each other already! I wouldn't mind seeing a live show for once rather than watching it on the CCTV.' _Tosh shifted slightly in her chair as her mind began an instant playback of some of the heated encounters between Jack and Ianto she'd had the privilege of stumbling upon while reviewing the CCTV. _'Rhys certainly enjoys the effect it has on me.' _Not caring that Gwen or anyone else would see her, Tosh grinned wickedly as she thought of just how Rhys 'helped' her work off her excess energy after viewing Ianto and Jack's after-hours going's-on all around the Hub.

Tosh was so caught up in her fantasies that she failed to realise that she was broadcasting loud and clear. Ianto easily heard every one of her thoughts and at any other time they would have brought a smirk to his face. This time, however, he was so focused on Jack that he simply turned her out after thinking that, as his long life and myriad experiences had taught him, it was the quiet ones you needed to watch out for.

Ianto moved towards Jack with the immortal's coffee mug firmly in hand. "Sir, your coffee, and I believe there are stacks of paperwork on your desk that need your _immediate _attention." Ianto forced himself to smother a grin as Jack pursed his lips into a pretty pout. Leaning in close, Ianto whispered lowly and seductively in Jack's ear, "Be a good boy and do your paperwork and I'll be up in an hour to _reward _you for doing all your hard work."

Jack's mouth went completely dry as his mind began picturing all the ways Ianto might reward him. "You got yourself a deal," Jack grinned happily at Ianto. If doing boring work got Ianto to reward him like that, and like that, and especially like _that,_ then Jack would finish off every piece of paper on his desk. _'Of course on the other hand, I can't help but wonder what kind of punishment Ianto would come up with for me if I didn't finish my work?' _

Now Jack was torn; should he do as Ianto asked and enjoy the rewards, or should he disobey and have his lover punish him. _'Decisions, decisions.' _Jack honestly could not decide which sounded better to him. "This is so frustrating!" he growled softly.

Ianto cocked an eyebrow as Jack's thoughts easily flowed into his mind and he felt a smirk beginning to curl his lips. Since he was still close enough to whisper in Jack's ear he decided to give his lover a reason to do his work and not slack off. "If you finish off five pieces of paperwork in an hour, I'll suck you off from under your desk while you're talking to UNIT," Ianto purred in a husky tone.

Jack's legs turned to rubber as all of his blood pooled to his southern regions. All he could see was Ianto on his knees, his lover's talented mouth wrapped around his aching cock as he struggled to keep Colonel Mace overhearing his moans. After all, that would be embarrassing.

Deeply satisfied, Ianto grinned as it became clear that he'd won this round and he slowly licked his lips as he looked Jack straight in the eye. "Now be a good boy, Sir, and get to work on those papers." With a cheeky wink to his lover, Ianto turned on his heel and headed for his Archives, knowing that Jack's hungry gaze was locked firmly on his arse.

"Jack, you're drooling!" Tosh's amused voice and throaty laughter cut in to Jack's enjoyment of watching Ianto's trousered behind disappear down the stairs.

Forcing his eyes off that delicious behind Jack turned his gaze towards Tosh and he flashed a winning smile at her. "Can you really blame me? It's a fabulous view that's even better when naked." The look on his face was downright dirty as Jack began imagining all the ways he could get Ianto alone and naked. Neither Jack nor Tosh noticed the ugly and sullen stare that Gwen was giving them both.

Smiling Tosh just shook her head fondly at Jack's actions but before she could say anything more the Hub's alarms went off signalling Owen's arrival. As the medic stepped through the cog door, he took one look at Jack's leering face and then at Gwen glowering at her desk and groaned. _'It's far too early to think about Jack mooning over Tea-Boy or to deal with one of Gwen's bloody tantrums.'_ He looked around for Ianto, hoping against hope that he could get a cup of coffee but Ianto was nowhere to be seen.

Shoulders slumped in disappointment, Owen silently by-passed everyone and headed for his desk and his first smile of the day graced his lips as he spotted the steaming cup of coffee waiting for him. _'If I didn't know Jack would have my head I would kiss the Tea-Boy!' _With Ianto's miracle coffee in hand, Owen knew he might be able to make it through the day and as he took a swallow of the hot liquid he tried not to notice that Gwen's angry burning gaze was glued to his back.

Owen refused to let Gwen get to him; everyone else had begun walking around Gwen on their tiptoes, afraid of upsetting her. Lately it seemed like the slightest thing would throw her into a rage or make her burst into tears. Owen was trying, he really was trying to be there for Gwen and their unborn child; he'd even given up his nightly bar hopping and taking home whoever caught his eye.

He knew what it was like to grow up in an unloving family and he refused to have that kind of home for his child. He would never say it out loud to anyone but he really wanted his child. If that meant he had to put up with Gwen's mood swings and the way she constantly blamed him for ruining her relationship with Rhys and her chances at getting Jack, then so be it.

But Owen was well of the fact that once their child was born he was going to have to make a decision on whether or not he and Gwen could get along well enough to raise their child _together_.

Nothing mattered to Owen but that his child should grow up in a loving family. _'I never saw myself having kids with anyone but Katie and I can't help but wonder what our children would have been like. I promise you, Katie, this little child will be loved and maybe someday I can tell them about you, the wonderful woman that I will always love and that in another life would have been their mother.' _

Jack and Tosh exchanged knowing looks; the tension riddling Owen's body and the glares that Gwen was sending Owen hadn't escaped their attention. The term if looks could kill came to mind and if it were possible, then Torchwood was going to be short one medic very soon.

Jack wasn't at all surprised to see that Owen and Gwen's questionable romance had come to its end; given the way it had started, he'd known it was doomed for failure. He did feel for the child growing inside of Gwen, however; no child deserved to grow up in a home where the parents hated each other. _'But,' _Jack let his gaze drift over to Owen, _'something tells me that while Gwen doesn't seem to really want this child, Owen does and I think parenthood would be good for him.' _Everyone, including Jack, had been surprised at the changes in Owen since learning he was going to be a father. He'd drastically cut down on his drinking and he no longer shagged his way through Cardiff's female population. Dare Jack think that Owen seemed happy about his upcoming role as a father?

Shaking his head, Jack easily brought his mind back on track and that was getting his reward from Ianto. "I have paperwork calling my name, so till next time, my lovely Toshiko." Jack winked at the blushing young woman and with a smile on his face and a spring in his step Jack bounced up the stairs. As he disappeared into his office, it was clear that Jack was also whistling a jaunty tune.

"Oi! I take it Tea-Boy offered sex in exchange for our fearless leader to doing his job, because nobody should be that happy about doing paperwork." Owen grumbled out loud, yet a soft hint of a smile played upon his lips.

Tosh was amazed by the change of her former crush; he was truly happy about becoming a father and Tosh was truly happy for him. Even though he still called Ianto, 'Tea-Boy', he'd actually light up around the younger man. _'In fact,' _Tosh thought to herself, _'it's almost like they were becoming friends.'_ Granted, it was a weird, snarky friendship, but it seemed to work for them.

Smiling softly at Owen - even though he'd unknowingly broken her heart by taking up with Gwen, Tosh still considered him a friend and she nodded her head as her soft giggles filled the air. "Whatever Ianto said to Jack left him speechless. You should have seen the look on Jack's face, Owen, it was priceless!" She giggled again, not knowing that Gwen was watching her and seething with anger.

For a brief moment, Owen just gaped at Tosh in disbelief before his lips curved into a pout rather reminiscent of Jack's. "You mean I missed our fearless leader speechless? Tosh, oh glorious tech goddess, please tell you have some CCTV footage of that moment?" Owen clasped his hands together in a begging motion.

"I'll see what I can do," Tosh promised with a conspiratorial wink for the medic before turning back to her computer.

Gwen's glower grew steadily darker after witnessing the whole ridiculous conversation between her boyfriend and Tosh. _'How bloody dare she come on to Owen like that! How can she not see that the man is taken!?'_ Her hand drifted down to rest on her stomach and she was torn between love for the unborn child growing in her stomach, and hate for the whole situation in which she found herself. _'This is all Owen's damn fault! How can he flirt with her while I'm sitting right here!'_ Quickly she removed her hand and forced herself to focus on her work, refusing to spend any more time thinking of the child who had robbed her of her future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood.

**Chapter 3**

Deep in the Archives Ianto forced himself to calm down. He could feel that his other side was dangerously close to the surface, his fangs were just waiting, aching to slip out. The question was whether to act on his love and sink his teeth into Jack's smooth throat or to act on his rage and rip out Gwen's deceitful throat. How dare she think about his mate like he was just a piece of meat that she was entitled to!

'_I need to calm down before I lose control and do something to Gwen that I may come to regret.' _Closing his eyes and taking deep calming breaths, Ianto forced his true nature back, forcing the creature born out pain, suffering and his pure need to survive back into its cage. He looked up at the ceiling; above his head, his mate-to-be was upstairs, hard at work, and he silently formed the simple promise, _'soon.' _

Ianto's vampire self did not like the idea of leaving his unclaimed mate alone with a woman who made no secret of the fact that even in her advanced condition, she wanted in his bed. Both sides of Ianto wanted the world, the whole damn universe and all of space and time itself to know that Jack Harkness was his and his alone.

It took several moments for Ianto to calm down and sooth the beast that lived in his soul. Ianto knew that he couldn't put off his talk with Jack for much longer, it was getting to damn hard not to lose control and simply take him, location and consequences be damned. _'Tonight, if the Rift is behaving, I will tell Jack everything,' _Ianto vowed to himself. _'But first I have to make sure that Jack followed my orders and then I have to reward,'_ Ianto grinned wickedly, _'or punish my mate!'_

* * *

One hour later Ianto ventured upstairs to find the Hub empty of Tosh, Owen and Gwen, although the fact that their individual scents still lingered in the air confirmed that he'd missed them by mere minutes. He wasn't worried though, as his sharp ears picked up Jack's heartbeat and Ianto felt his lips curl into a smile. It was clear that his mate sent them out to give them some time alone and it was also clear from the increased rate of Jack's heartbeat that he was waiting for Ianto to appear.

As Ianto began to slowly climb the stairs to Jack's office, he took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the scent of his mate's arousal. He felt a very familiar hunger fill him as Jack's lust filled the air and as he opened the door to the office, Ianto got hit with the full wave of the hunger pouring off of Jack. Leaning against the doorframe, Ianto took in the sight of Jack actually doing his paperwork. "So I take it with the others gone that you've finished your five pieces of paperwork?" Ianto asked in a tone designed to seduce.

Jack's head shot up at the sound of Ianto's voice and he fought the urge to drool at the sight of pure sensuality standing before him. Ianto slowly stalked into his office and it was clear that his lover was on a hunt and he was the prey. "I sent the others out for an early lunch, thought it would be best to save Colonel Mace from hearing Owen and Gwen's latest spat." Jack struggled to keep the little bit of control he had left.

"So it's all for Colonel Mace's benefit, is it?" Ianto purred throatily as he took a seat at the edge of Jack's desk right next to Jack's chair, his foot swinging quite close to Jack's thigh. He picked up one of the papers in Jack's inbox and was pleased to see that it was completed and done right for once. "I see you were a good boy and did as I asked, which means it's time for your reward." Gently tossing the paper back into the inbox, he leaned forward, grabbed Jack's braces, and pulled the immortal into a toe-curling kiss.

The moment Ianto's lips touched his Jack was lost. It was clear that the Welshman was staking his claim and Jack was more than happy to let his young lover have his way. _'God, I love it when Ianto gets all possessive on me!'_ Jack wasn't normally fond of overly possessive lovers but with Ianto it was very different. Something in him wanted to submit to the Welshman and let Ianto claim him in any way he wanted.

Ianto's chest rumbled with a deep growl as he sensed the moment Jack surrendered to him, and it took every last ounce of his control not to tear Jack's clothes from his body and claim his mate right then and there on Jack's desk.

Ianto was thankful he'd remembered to close the doors but he deliberately left the CCTV coverage in Jack's office turned on. _'A little house warming gift for Tosh,' _he thought with a wicked inward smile. Ianto knew the genius already had quite the collection of his and Jack's finest moments and he figured one more piece wouldn't hurt.

Breaking the kiss Ianto couldn't help but smirk as he heard the tiny whimper escape Jack's lips. "No need to pout, _Sir,_" Ianto purred, his eyes darkening with lust as he slowly began to undo the buttons on Jack's shirt. "I'm just rewarding you." One by one, the buttons came undone.

Jack's breath hitched at the tender way in which Ianto slipped his braces from his shoulders and then removed his belt and shirt. A shiver coursed through his body as Ianto's hands slipped beneath his undershirt and scraped his nails across his nipples. The immortal could hardly believe how strongly his body responded to the simplest touch from Ianto. None of his past lovers had stirred such longing and craving in him and Jack knew he would never get his fill of Jones, Ianto Jones. _'If I could I would keep you forever,'_ Jack thought fondly.

Ianto caught the stray thought and his un-beating heart leapt for joy. Surging forward Ianto caught Jack's mouth in a kiss full of love and longing as his beast roared with joy; his mate wanted him forever!

Breaking the kiss Ianto rocked his body against Jack's. "I want you so badly. I want to strip you bare and then suck you with my mouth and then just as you're on the edge, I'll bend you over and fuck you into your desk." Ianto whispered huskily in Jack's ear.

A groan of pure need tore itself from Jack's lips. "Oh God, yes please!" Jack cried in near desperation. He needed that to happen more than he'd ever needed anything in his entire long life. He wanted Ianto's mouth on him now, otherwise he felt like he was going to combust with need.

A wolfish smirk graced Ianto's lips as he stared down at his panting lover; he loved making Jack come undone but he wasn't undone enough for Ianto's taste. _'And I do so enjoy making Jack beg.'_ "You're going to be a good boy while talking to Colonel Mace and you're not going to come while I'm sucking off of you, are you?" He waited for Jack to nod, although in Jack's over-wrought state it took a moment.

"Then once your conversation is done, and you cannot cut the call short," Ianto quickly warned Jack, raking a fingernail across Jack's left nipple. He saw the plotting look in his lover's eyes and knew exactly what his Captain was planning. "You will discuss everything that's needed, and only then will I bend you over your desk and fuck you into it." Ianto purred out his words like honey and his grin grew all the wider as Jack moaned loudly. "Yeah, I'm going to fuck you long and hard," and he punctuated his intentions by grinding the palm of his hand into Jack's achingly hard groin.

"I thought this was supposed to be my reward!" Jack whined. He really wasn't sure if he could do what Ianto wanted; he was already so hard he was about to come in his pants just hearing from Ianto's dirty talk.

Helpless against Jack's pout, Ianto licked the seam of his lips before he began kissing Jack slowly. His hand drifted down Jack's chest and ghosted across his stomach before stopping at the button of Jack's pants. "Oh it is," Ianto breathed against Jack's lips as his nimble fingers quickly unfastened Jack's trousers. Before the immortal could even blink, Ianto had his trousers and underwear down past his knees and Jack shivered as the cool air hit his rock-hard cock.

Grinning wickedly at Jack, Ianto slid off the desk and onto his knees and then, without warning, Ianto engulfed Jack's cock in one swift movement.

"Oooohhhh..." A loud moan escaped Jack's lips as Ianto's hot mouth wrapped around his throbbing head; the immortal groaned and let his eyes drift closed. As he relaxed back into his chair, Ianto began working his magic. _'Magic indeed! No other lover has ever made me feel this weak in my knees before.' _Jack knew that there was something different about Ianto. Somehow, the Welshman understood him, his wants and desires, his darkness and troubles, and accepted Jack for exactly who he was. Best of all, Ianto had no desire whatsoever to change him.

Feeling the happiness pouring off Jack made Ianto happy. Pulling away from Jack's cock, he grinned when he heard Jack moan in disappointment and he looked up at his lover through his lowered lashes. He was so going to enjoy driving his mate over the edge of pleasure.

"Don't worry, I fully plan on finishing what I started I just thought I'd tell you of a slight change of plans. I'm going to see how many times I can make you come with just my mouth, tongue and fingers before you finally break. If you can last until the conference call with Colonel Mace is done then not only will I let _you_ fuck _me_ into the desk but we'll take the rest of the day off and see how many times you can make me come." The hitch in Jack's breathing let Ianto know that his lover was liking where this was going so far.

"If you break before the call is done, I will bend you over your desk and slowly and softly make love to you until you're a near begging mess," Ianto finished off in a purr and before he could give Jack another moment to think he engulfed Jack's cock once again.

"God! Ianto!" Jack groaned as once again Ianto's tongue wrapped around his aching cock and as Ianto's promise ran through his head, Jack honestly didn't know which outcome he wanted more. _'Of course if I make it through the phone call then I can take Ianto hard and fast and then spend the rest of the day and night making love to my Welshman.' _It had been a long time since Jack had considered it 'making love' instead of 'shagging', not since he'd fallen in love with Estelle. He hadn't allowed himself to love with anyone since then, no matter how much they appealed to him, but this quiet, unassuming Welshman managed to sneak past all his defences and bury himself deep within his very walled-up heart.

Swiping at the pre-cum seeping from Jack's tip, Ianto enjoyed the tangy taste that was Jack's and Jack's alone. Clutching Jack's hips to keep him still, Ianto slowly began moving his tongue along the slit while his sharp ears picked up the breathy sounds that Jack was making.

As his fingernails dig into the arms of his chair, Jack didn't have to look at his hands to know they were turning white from the grip he had on them. He fought the urge to buck his hips and fuck Ianto's mouth; from the grip Ianto had on his hips, his lover was setting the pace and Jack had no choice but to follow Ianto's silent order.

Loving how easily Jack submitted to him, Ianto began to hum around Jack's cock, knowing how much his lover enjoyed that and he was rewarded with another loud moan. As much as Ianto would love to have teased Jack longer, he knew that Colonel Mace was due to call at any moment and he had made a promise to make Jack come.

_'And come he shall,' _Ianto vowed as he began using his teeth and tongue, knowing all the ways to make Jack come undone in moments.

The feel of Ianto's teeth and tongue mixed with the vibration of the humming was quickly pushing Jack over the edge. "Ianto!" The guttural cry tore from Jack's lips as he came.

Ianto's moan was muffled but he closed his eyes as the taste of Jack landed on his tongue. _'I wonder if his blood will taste as sweet?' _Ianto knew he was completely addicted to the taste of his lover, and he wondered just how many times he could make Jack cum in their little bet. _'I can't wait to have my fill of Jack!'_

Boneless and breathless, Jack sank into his chair; he could feel every nerve in his body on high alert waiting for Ianto's next touch. A disappointed moan escaped his lips as Ianto removed his mouth from his sated flesh.

Without getting up off his knees, Ianto grinned up at his lover and he kept right on smiling as he reached out and wrapped his hand around Jack's spent cock. Slowly and tenderly, he stroked it back to life despite the fact that Jack was glaring lightly at his grinning Welshman. Ianto's smile just grew wider; he was not at all fazed by Jack's glare. "I figured you could use a moment to recover and be ready for your phone conference," Ianto calmly told him as he rubbed his thumb over the head of Jack's cock.

Jack bit back a groan, knowing that Ianto's ministrations weren't aimed at helping his body calm down. All he wanted to do was to either bury himself in Ianto or have his gorgeous lover buried deep within him. _'This is going to be pure torture,'_ Jack thought with a grin but he couldn't think of a better way to be tormented.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood. I do own Ianto's maker.

Please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_'Yep, I was right, pure torture.' _Jack fought back another groan that wanted to break free. He struggled to listen to what Colonel Mace was saying and respond accordingly even as he glared at his overly smug lover. So far, Ianto had made good on his promise and had made Jack come three times, twice from his hand and once more by his mouth. But despite Ianto's best efforts, Jack had managed to maintain what little control he had left and he'd still not shouted Ianto's name to the heavens. _'No, I am going to win this bet!' _

Ianto had to admit that Jack's resistance was truly admirable; his mate was holding strong. _'I honestly thought_ _Jack would have caved by now. But I'm glad! I can't deny a day and night of making love with Jack would be nice.' _With everything that had been happening lately, they hadn't had much alone time together, although what time they had shared had been high quality.

Thrilled that Tosh had finally found someone to make her happy, Jack and Ianto made sure she had enough time off to make her relationship work even if it meant giving up their own time together. With Gwen being pregnant, she was even more demanding than usual and poor Owen seemed to take the brunt of her anger and rage. Jack and Ianto had ended up sacrificing even more of their time alone in order to make sure that the struggling couple got their time.

Ianto knew that both he and Jack were in perfect agreement on the fact that it would be nice to have the day for themselves.

_'A day off would give me time to tell Jack everything without worrying about work getting in the way. Tosh assured me that the Rift was going to be quiet today.' _Ianto didn't see the need to inform Jack just yet about what he had planned, it was always more fun to keep his mate on his toes.

Jack's soft moan and abrupt jerking in his hold broke Ianto free from his thoughts and the sweet taste of Jack once again fell upon his tongue. Grinning hungrily, Ianto drank every drop and let his eyes flutter closed as he imagined that Jack's blood would taste as sweet as ambrosia as it slid down his throat. He hoped that he would get to find out very soon because for a vampire, no other blood ever tasted more mouth-wateringly perfect than that of their mate.

_'Thank God for fast recovery time,' _Jack thought vaguely as he sank bonelessly into his chair. He tried to pay attention to what Mace was saying but from the tone of the UNIT colonel's voice, it sounded like their conversation was _(finally!)_ nearing its end. _'Which means I can bury myself into my Welshman's beautiful, tight arse! I'll turn Ianto a begging, writhing mess by the time I've finished with him.' _Jack couldn't wait until he had his cock-tease of a lover stark naked and bent over his desk.

Thanks to his advanced hearing capabilities, Ianto could hear the phone conversation perfectly and he knew that it was only a matter of minutes before Jack hung up the phone. Ianto's body began to tighten in anticipation of the moment when he would be stripped bare and bent over Jack's desk with his lover buried deep within him. _'There's no point in me not speeding up the process,' _Ianto thought with a wicked grin.

A moan of disappointment nearly tore itself free from Jack when Ianto removed his mouth from him but Jack's sense of loss quickly faded as pure smugness filled him. _'I didn't break and now it's my turn to torture Ianto!'_

_'Oh, come on! That's just not fair,' _Jack whined silently as Ianto began to strip as slowly as possible. He was no longer listening to Colonel Mace; instead, he watched with hungry eyes as Ianto leisurely undid the buttons to his suit jacket one... by... one. Sitting up straight in his chair Jack's eyes were firmly locked on Ianto as his lover shrugged his jacket off. Jack watched as Ianto turned around, walked across the room, _'Oh, yeah, look at that arse!' _and he felt his groin tighten hungrily.

Knowing full well that Jack was staring at him and memorising his every move, Ianto took his time getting to Jack's coat rack. After shaking his jacket into shape with a crisp snap, he hung it with great care on one of the hooks. Next to it was Jack's own great coat, and Ianto smoothed imaginary wrinkles from it with near obsession born of love. Before he left the coat rack, he dent over at the waist and unlaced his shoes, but he didn't remove them.

Ianto walked back over and stood in front of Jack's desk. Linking eyes with his lover, Ianto's nimble fingers began playing with his cufflinks and Jack's breath hitched as Ianto brought each sleeve up to his mouth and used his teeth to undo the cufflink clasps. As he saw Ianto's sharp white teeth manipulate the golden metal, Jack moaned under his breath. No one knew better than he did how talented Ianto's mouth was. Jack shifted in his chair as Ianto freed the one cufflink and placed it in his pocket before giving the other cufflink the same treatment.

Licking his lips Jack watched as those same fingers slid up to play with the buttons of Ianto's waistcoat; slowly, one-by-one those long fingers undid each button until the waistcoat hung open. Without breaking eye contact, Ianto slipped it off over his arms and carefully hung it back of the wooden chair next to him.

At this point it was pure torture for Jack to keep his mind on what Mace was saying although he did manage to make the right noises in the right places. His hungry gaze was firmly locked on Ianto as the Welshman's tie and belt were placed on the couch, and the teasing smirk that crossed Ianto's delicious mouth had Jack sitting on edge of his seat.

_'Time for a little more fun,' _Ianto decided with a grin. He looked down at his feet and then at the wooden chair, as though trying to make a decision. In the end, he stepped away from the chair, turned his back on his lover and bent over to remove his shoes. He made very sure to give Jack a perfect view of how tightly his trousers were stretched across his flawless arse.

Jack nearly gave in to the irresistible urge to take Ianto right then and there as that tight behind was put on display for him. In his mind's eye, he was already picturing himself buried balls-deep into that arse and he was quite sure that he could hear Ianto's moans and pleas as he begged Jack to fuck him. _'I am going to make you scream!' _Jack promised darkly as Ianto straightened up after removing his socks and shoes and turned around to smile enticingly.

The shiver that racked Ianto's body had nothing to do with the cold floor beneath his toes and everything to do with the waves of pure carnal hunger coming off Jack. _'I really hope this call is over soon! I do not want to wait much longer to have Jack inside me.' _Ianto could not control his intense need for his mate back too much longer.

The most wonderful set of words he'd ever heard fell upon Jack's ears and he perked right up. "That seems to be about everything... good-bye, Mace." Not even waiting for the words to finish falling from his mouth Jack placed the phone's receiver back on its base. Almost faster than was humanly possible, Jack was around his desk, pulling Ianto into his arms, and devouring his lips in an all-consuming kiss.

Ianto groaned deep in his throat as Jack pinned him against his desk, their lips locked in a heated kiss. He could feel Jack's renewed erection pressing against his hip and Jack's trembling hands removing the clothing that was keeping them from enjoying skin-on-skin contact.

With the ease that came from decades of practice, Jack had Ianto out of his trousers and underwear and then bent over his desk within seconds. Evan as he admired the beauty of the flesh displayed before him, his hand grasped the lube Ianto had so helpfully left on the desk.

Ianto's torrid moan filled the office as Jack's finger stretched and opened Ianto to him. "I'm going to bury myself so deep in you, we won't know where one of us ends and the other one starts," Jack purred seductively in Ianto's ear just as his finger brushed over Ianto's prostate.

Ianto groaned again as he twisted around and pulled Jack into a messy kiss; it was all he could do not to give to his burning desire to turn things around on Jack. He wanted to pin Jack to the desk and sink his fangs into Jack's smooth skin and claim him as his mate. _'No! I will not claim my mate over his desk; I will do it in the privacy and sanctity of our bed.' _Ianto firmly told himself. "Please, Jack, take me! I need you! I need to feel you in me!" Ianto pleaded breathlessly against Jack's mouth. "Now, please!"

A deep growl rumbled through Jack's chest; he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer. Grasping Ianto's hips, he guided himself in to his lover's body and they both groan at the feeling of finally being complete. They both knew that this wasn't going to be slow and tender; oh, no, they were both way too far gone for that. This coupling was going to be hard, fast and messy and totally satisfying for them both.

Holding Ianto's hips with his large hands, Jack found a rhythm and an angle that insured he hit Ianto's prostate with each thrust. "Touch yourself, Yan; you know how I love watching you stroke your own cock," Jack whispered huskily in Ianto's ear.

Feeling Jack's strong chest pressed against his back, Ianto wrapped his hand around his own weeping cock and began stroking himself in sync with Jack's thrusts. For several minutes, Jack's office was filled with the moans of two passionate men and the sounds of flesh on flesh.

"Come for me, Ianto, come now!" Jack desperately needed to see Ianto lose that legendary control of his. "I want to take you home, strip you naked and explore every inch of your body." Freeing one hand from its tight hold on his lover's hip, he wrapped his hand around Ianto's own hand and helped him increase the pressure of his strokes.

Already at the edge, the feeling of Jack's powerful hand guiding his own sent Ianto over the edge. "Jack!" With a throaty cry, Ianto's body shuddered with his release, his essence covering his and Jack's hands and even on Jack's desk. Normally so fastidious, Ianto was so spent that he didn't care about the mess they'd made; all he could think about was hot wonderful he felt.

Seeing the pure bliss on Ianto's face made Jack growl with both pride and pleasure as he pounded harder into Ianto's body. He was completely overcome with the need to mark Ianto as his and his alone.

Ianto was awash in a sea of bliss as Jack began to lose control and seek his own pleasure even as he continued milking Ianto's orgasm for all it was worth. A shiver coursed through Ianto's body at the feeling of Jack's hot breath against his neck. "Come Jack, let everyone know that I belong to you and only you," Ianto whispered knowing full well what his words would do to Jack.

Primal need surged through Jack at Ianto's whispered words, and they were all he needed to topple over the edge he was on. Roaring Ianto's name to the heavens, Jack came long and hard inside his Welshman, branding him his forever.

A boneless mess Ianto revelled in the feeling of Jack's body pressed against his own. The smell of sex littered the air and Ianto knew they needed to get cleaned up and back to his flat before they started round two. "We better hurry and get out of here before the others return," Ianto murmured softly, running his fingers up and down Jack's arm.

A soft whine escaped Jack's lips at the idea of moving, but at the same time the idea of a whole day and night with Ianto without the Rift interrupting them was just too good to resist. "Okay, we'll have a quick shower, leave a note for the others and then head home," Jack agreed and something warm filled Ianto when Jack called his flat their home.

* * *

After rushing through a shower up and leaving a note for the others telling them that they wouldn't be back and to take an early day themselves, Ianto and Jack retreated to their flat. After another round of satisfying and energetic love-making, Ianto knew he could not put of telling Jack about himself any longer.

Snuggled into his lover's arms, Ianto took a deep breath and gathered his courage. "Jack, there's something I need to talk to you about." Ianto gazed up at his lover, sinking into the sheltering comfort of Jack's possessive hold. Not many would believe that Jack adored cuddling after sex, and if Ianto had it his way, no one but him would ever know that fact.

Very gently Jack stroked Ianto's marble-like skin with his fingers. "You know you can tell me anything, Yan." Jack cupped his chin and forced Ianto's blue eyes to meet his own. _"Anything," _he emphasised.

_'This is it, Ianto, time to come clean to Jack about who you are and what he truly is to you.' _Taking an unneeded deep breath Ianto prepared to reveal the truth. "Well... you see... it's like this..." Try as he might Ianto couldn't find the words to tell Jack how much of a monster he really was.

Jack sent Ianto a fond and exasperated look as his lover continued to stumble over his words. Truth be told, he found it just adorable the way Ianto was nervously twisting his fingers in the bed sheets and there was even a slight blush on his cheeks. Jack decided it would be nicer just to put his beloved Welshman out of his misery.

"Ianto, I know you're a vampire."

Ianto's bowed head shot up and his mouth opened and closed for several moments. Finally, he managed to croak out, "How?" He uttered the only thing he could think of.

Rolling his eyes at his partner's naiveté, Jack tugged on Ianto's arm, pulled his lover up and onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist. He waited until Ianto looked him in the eyes before he spoke. "Ianto, I've travelled to the stars and seen what's out there and I've been through time. I've met vampires before. You really think I didn't notice the coldness to your skin, your un-beating heart." Jack ran his hands across Ianto's unblemished chest in a soothing motion and then down his arms back to his waist. "You must be pretty old to be able to go out into the sun without burning."

"You're not mad?" Ianto asked softly after a few moments of silence. His body was tensed and ready flee the moment Jack turned his back on him and saw him for the monster he was. He searched Jack's face for any sign of deceit or disgust, but all he saw was open admiration and true love.

Jack felt the moment when Ianto's body tensed up and he quickly tightened his arms around his lover. He tugged Ianto down and pressed their lips tightly together, pouring all the love he had for Ianto into that one kiss. The kiss stayed soft, sweet and tender and only when Jack felt Ianto relax completely did Jack pull back and smile up at the confused Welshman. He brushed the fringe back from Ianto's forehead.

"Why would I be mad at you, Yan? This means I can have you for a very long time." Jack was overcome by the sudden fear of Ianto not wanting to stay with him. "I can have you forever, can't I?"

Cupping Jack's face with his hands, Ianto stared deeply into the blue eyes he loved so much. "Of course you can have me forever, Jack, you're my mate! I will never leave you," Ianto vowed fervently; he knew full well how much it hurt Jack to lose everyone he loved. Even if Jack didn't love him like that, Ianto vowed to himself that he would still be Jack's friend and companion until the end of time.

Jack's breath hitched and he felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Ianto say he was his mate. From the few vampires he knew that meant _'Ianto's mine! I don't have to worry about him ever leaving me behind for another! I don't have to worry about Ianto falling in love with another, I couldn't bear it if Ianto left me for someone else.' _Never before had Jack ever felt so strongly about another person. The only one who came close was Estelle, and that was nothing compared to the love he felt for Ianto Jones.

"Claim me." The words unthinkingly fell from Jack's lips.

Ianto blinked in surprise, unsure if he'd heard Jack right. "Are you sure, Jack? Once I claim you there is no going back. Your heart, soul and body will belong to me and only me. You can _never_ be with another." Ianto needed Jack to be absolutely sure; he did not want him to come to regret his decision later.

Jack could see the doubt in Ianto's eyes and it stabbed him in the heart. He immediately vowed that from this day forward, _'I will never give you a reason to doubt my love for you Ianto, or that you will own this heart forever.'_ "I love you, Ianto Jones. I want forever with you and only with you. I belong to you just like you belong to me," Jack growled possessively as he rolled his body on top of Ianto's and pressed them flush together. "My heart beats for you, Yan, and no one else. I want you to claim me, mark me as your mate. I want the world... no, I want the _universe_ to know that I belong to you." Jack whispered huskily in Ianto's ear as he brushed his erection against Ianto's.

A primal growl rumbled within Ianto as he finally allowed his beast to break free of its chains. As his fangs lowered he swiftly and forcefully rolled them over, pinning Jack beneath him. "Try to keep as still as possible. I don't want to hurt you any more than I have to," Ianto warned. He knew that a mating bite could be painful and he didn't want to cause Jack any unnecessary pain.

Two strong hands engulfed his face and Ianto found himself looking into the depths of Jack's blue eyes. "I trust you, Ianto, and I know you would never do anything to hurt me." Jack placed the tenderest of kisses on Ianto's mouth.

If vampires possessed the ability to cry, Ianto had no doubt he would be weeping at that very moment. Never in his long life had any one ever kissed him so tenderly and the pure trust that shone from Jack's eyes warmed his undead heart. "I love you, Jack." Wrapping one hand around the back of Jack's neck to hold him still, and making sure that Jack was trapped securely beneath his body, Ianto slowly lowered his head to Jack's pulse point. The smell of Jack's blood rushing beneath his lover's skin was too much for Ianto to resist and he bit into the deliciously smooth skin that he'd only ever licked before. At the same instant, he thrust himself deeply into Jack's willing body once again.

The first taste of Jack's blood on his tongue was pure ambrosia and Ianto knew that he would be addicted to Jack's taste forevermore. _'I will never tire of my beloved mate's taste.'_

A moan of pure pleasure/pain escaped Jack's lips as Ianto continued to drink from him. _'I never knew that being bitten could feel this good!' _Jack was convinced that he was going to come just from having Ianto's fangs in his neck. Moaning deep in his chest, Jack rocked his hips up into his lover, wishing he could touch Ianto as his mate pounded into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Lost in the bliss of Jack's blood flowing down his throat, Ianto forced his eyes to stay open; he wanted to watch Jack come for the first time as his mate.

_'Heaven, this is heaven.' _Jack's lust-filled mind thought and his eyes rolled back in his head as he came embarrassingly hard and quick, coating his and Ianto's bellies with his cum.

Growling as Jack's muscles clenched around him, Ianto thrust a few more times into Jack, wanting to draw out his lover's orgasm and he wondered if he could make Jack come again. Having enjoyed his fill of Jack's blood and refusing to drain him dry, Ianto removed his fangs and released Jack so that he could instead grasp his hips. "I want you to come for me again," Ianto insisted in a raspy, lust-filled voice.

Moan after moan tore from Jack's kiss-swollen mouth and he watched Ianto through heavily lidded eyes as his mate lost control and began thrusting deeper within him, each thrust hitting his already sensitive prostate. A thought flitted across his mind, _'I doubt I will be walking right for days,' _but at that moment Jack couldn't care less if he ever walked again. He just never, ever wanted Ianto to stop.

"Oh God!" Jack cried arching up as Ianto's hand wrapped around his sensitive cock and began stroking his renewed hardness.

Lowering his head Ianto caught Jack's mouth in a messy kiss. "Come for me, Jack; let everyone know who you belong to," Ianto ordered against Jack's mouth.

"Ianto! Yours!" Jack could not deny Ianto and he came hard and fast once again, his body shuddering in pleasure as he became a boneless mass as he collapsed into the soft bed.

Jack's shuddered orgasm ripped through Ianto and that was the final piece that sent him over the edge. "Mine!" Ianto snarled as he came long and hard inside Jack. He lay on Jack's body, feeling his lover's chest heaving as he pulled in deep gulps of air and finally Ianto reluctantly rolled to the side.

Exhausted Jack had enough strength left to pull Ianto into his arms and rested his exhausted body against his chest as his mate collapsed. "We should probably get cleaned up," Jack murmured nuzzling Ianto's sweaty neck.

Utterly content Ianto snuggled closer. "We will but in a minute or two. I don't want this moment to end just yet," he admitted, placing a soft kiss on Jack's chest.

Unshed tears in his eyes, Jack hugged Ianto closer, "Neither do I." Jack never wanted to let Ianto go and now he knew he'd never have to. "Tell me about yourself, Yan, how old are you? Who turned you and why ?" Jack asked softly after a few moments.

Ianto shifted to get even closer to Jack. "I was turned almost a thousand years ago. I lived in a small village that didn't have much but we were happy. Then one night one of the most beautiful men I had ever laid eyes on appeared."

A low jealous growl escaped Jack as he saw the light that entered Ianto's eyes as he talked on this man and he didn't like it one bit. _'I'll just have to make sure that Ianto never looks at anyone but me like that,' _Jack vowed silently.

Ianto was both flattered and amused by Jack's intense jealousy. "This was way before I met you, silly. You are without a doubt the most handsome man I have ever seen and I'm proud to call you my mate." Ianto pressed a quick kiss onto Jack's chest. "His name was Ambrogio and he was the definition of the tall, dark and handsome man. He courted me in high fashion and before I knew it, I was in love with him." Ianto's eyes were distant as he recalled his past.

"I loved him and didn't care who knew but there was a girl, a very jealous girl, who wanted Ambrogio all for herself. She arranged for some of the other villagers who had a dislike of my close friendship with Ambrogio to stumble across me going to met him..." Ianto trailed off as the memories of his brutal beating at their hands surfaced.

Sensing the fear and pain coursing through his mate, Jack tightening his grip on Ianto and kissed the top of Ianto's head. "You don't have to tell me anymore; I don't want you to live through that pain again.

"No," Ianto shook his head decisively, "I can get through this. They got the jump on me and beat me nearly to death but then Ambrogio arrived like an avenging angel and killed them like they were nothing. He asked me if I wanted to live and I did, desperately, so he both saved and cursed me at the same time. He taught me everything I needed to know about living as a vampire, and we parted company when he found his one true mate." He looked up at Jack with mischief shining in his blue/grey eyes. "So there's no need for you to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Embarrassed at being caught, Jack sputtered his protest. "I mean, if Ambrogio hadn't met you and if you hadn't loved him then you wouldn't be here and I would have been missing out on loving you and that's a fate I couldn't bear," Jack admitted softly as his arms instinctively drew his lover closer to him.

Ianto smiled softly and kissed him again, "Should we tell the others the truth about me?" Ianto asked once the kiss ended.

"I won't force you to tell them anything you don't want. If you want to tell them then I support you, and if you feel the time isn't right then I support that decision as well. It's all up to you." Jack would never force Ianto to do anything he didn't want to, and the sad truth was that the others might not even be around long enough to notice that Ianto wasn't aging.

Ianto's decision was almost instantaneous and Jack suspected that Ianto's had been giving it a lot of thought. "I trust Tosh and Owen to a degree, it's Gwen I'm worried about. She's still holding out hope that despite the fact that she's having Owen's baby, you'll declare your love for her and whisk her away. If she found out that I'm a vampire, she'll probably think I have you under some kind of mind control and I'd rather not have to deal with that."

Ianto felt more than heard Jack's chest rumble with laughter. "Ooohhh... You've hypnotised me, Ianto! I'm under your spell!" Pleased to see that Jack was so at ease with him, Ianto poked him in the belly. "Maybe once Gwen sees that we are totally committed to each other she'll let go of her fantasy and _then_ I can tell them, but until then I'd like to keep the truth about myself between the two of us for now."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood.

Please read and review

**Chapter 5**

A week had passed since Ianto had claimed Jack as his mate; the rest of the team knew that something had changed in their relationship but no one had the guts to come right out and ask. The growing Christmas spirit had nothing on the love between the two new mates.

Tosh knew that the two men had made some sort of important change in their relationship and she was thrilled for her two friends; she knew that Jack and Ianto were perfect for each other and had the kind of love most people could only dream of.

Owen could not really care less about the newfound happiness between Tea-Boy and Jack, except that it was making him nauseous to witness all their sappiness. He was secretly happy for them, not that he would ever tell anyone, he had a reputation to maintain.

Gwen, on the other hand, was beside herself with impotent fury. Despite the fact that she was pregnant with Owen's child, she hadn't really given up on her plan of someday becoming Mrs Jack Harkness. But now whenever she saw the look of absolute love that shone in Jack's eyes every time he looked at Ianto, she knew it was a hopeless dream that would never come true. _'At least I still have Owen.' _While she may not be in love with Owen, she knew that she needed him in her life; there was no way she could handle being a single mother.

But then, because it was Torchwood, everything changed once again when the _Sky Gypsy_ came through the Rift bringing with it someone Ianto had thought he would never see again...

After the Rift Predictor showed the small plane arriving at a nearby airfield Jack took Ianto, Owen and Tosh with him, leaving Gwen to coordinate from the Hub. As they were driving out to the airport, it took all of Jack's willpower keep his eyes on the road; he wanted to gaze at his tempting mate. With Gwen's pregnancy keeping her confined to the Hub, Jack had bumped up Ianto's field training. He'd made it clear to everyone that Ianto was to be paired with him whenever they were in the field. Ianto had explained to him that even at work their bond was exclusive and he'd casually added that he would rip apart anyone who suggested he team with anyone but Jack.

The look in Ianto's darkened eyes and the promise of a romantic encounter away from the Hub had sent a thrill of pleasure through Jack that he couldn't control and the result had been a brief but passionate coupling in their bunk just moments before they had to leave. When the two dishevelled men finally appeared, Tosh had smiled and blushed while Owen had merely shaken his head and mumbled something about needing 'Retcon' and 'brain bleach'. He was, of course, promptly ignored, leaving him to stomp out to the SUV in disgust and then sit sulking in the backseat.

Arriving at the airfield, Jack and the others discovered that the plane had already landed and that it's two passengers and the pilot had already disembarked. As they approached the newcomers, a familiar scent reached Ianto's nose followed by the sound of a throaty female voice Ianto hadn't heard in decades.

He didn't even realise that he'd come to a halt while Tosh and Owen had carried on towards the new arrivals. Only Jack noticed Ianto come to a stop and his eyes lock on the dark-haired female. Only Jack saw the look of awe, happiness and sadness in Ianto's blue eyes and that stirred the green-eyed monster in Jack.

Unaware of Jack's inner turmoil, Ianto stood transfixed; he could hardly breathe as his eyes landed on someone he never thought he'd see again. "Diane?" Ianto whispered so low that no human would hear him.

The female pilot eyed Owen Harper with hunger, interest and something a little more; _'Maybe this trip won't be such a waste of time after all.'_ She was pulled from her reverie when she heard her name and the scent of something long gone but never forgotten drifted by on the wind. Her head snapped around in search of... "Ianto?" Her jaw dropped in shock as her attention centred on Ianto Jones.

Taking a deep breath, Diane instantly recognized and confirmed the scent of her maker and her heart sang. Completely forgetting about Owen, she flew across the distance between them and flung her arms around Ianto in a tight hug.

Jack's eyes narrowed instantly as he watched some strange, dark-haired female shamelessly man-handle _his_ Ianto, his _mate! _Intense jealousy stirred deep within Jack and he saw nothing but green as he stalked towards the pair.

The hairs on the back of Ianto's neck the stood up as and his bond with Jack pulsed with jealousy and even a hint of anger, the vampire fought back the urge to smirk as Jack came up right behind him and pressed his body firmly against Ianto's back.

"Ianto, I need to speak to you in private. _Now!_" Jack growled low in his throat and with a smile for Diane that did not reach his eyes, Jack snagged Ianto by the arm and dragged his mate towards the empty hangers. He called back over his shoulder, "Tosh, Owen, see our guests safely back to the Hub and we'll catch up shortly." Jack's voice let them know that the topic was not up for debate.

A small smirk twitched at Diane's lips as she watched the two men walk away; she was happy that her maker had finally found his much longed-for mate. Of course, she wasn't a fool, and she knew that she had stirred the jealous beast so often found in a new bond. Her eyes flickered over to the one she was sure was Owen and as he met her gaze, she felt a strange fluttering in the pit of her stomach Frowning at the unusual sensation her eyes suddenly widened and she wanted to curse; it looked like Ianto wasn't the only one to find his mate here on Earth.

Tosh and Owen exchanged knowing looks as they began to do as Jack ordered. There was no way that they were going to interrupt a Jack-and-Ianto moment, even though Tosh wished she could record what was sure to be another red-hot encounter.

* * *

Ianto said nothing as Jack dragged him away from the others and behind an empty building . The moment they were out of sight, Ianto heard a primal growl escape Jack lips as he pinned Ianto against the wall. Heat, lust and love were all shining in Jack's blue eyes as he managed to growl out one word, "Mine!" before the need to make his own claim clear shut down the rest of Jack's brain.

Jack quickly smashed his lips down onto Ianto's in a kiss that was both possessive and claiming, and before Ianto even had a chance to wrap his mind around what was happening Jack had Ianto's trousers and boxers down around his feet and his own clothing open and hanging off his hips. The cool midmorning air brushing along their aching cocks but did little to cool the fire burning within their bodies.

Despite his overwhelming need to claim Ianto, Jack retained enough sense to remember the lube in the pocket of his greatcoat and to prepare Ianto. Ianto shivered as his mate's lubed fingers entered his tight hole, scissoring him and opening him up for his lover.

Grabbing one of Ianto's legs with his free hand Jack hiked it up and around his waist as his fingers found that little bundle of nerves that always drove Ianto insane.

"Jack! Please do something!" Ianto pleaded breathlessly as he thrashed in Jack's hold, needing to feel Jack in him, filling him and making him whole.

"I'm going to make you scream my name!" Jack growled as he removed his fingers and then guided himself into Ianto's waiting body with one swift thrust. Both men groaned at the feeling of finally being complete again.

Lips and teeth mashed together as mouths met in an almost violent kiss. Both men knew that this encounter was not about romance; this was about making a claim clear to any interlopers. It was rough and possessive and it filled both men with a fire that only they could put out. Grasping Ianto's hips in a tight grip, Jack found a pace that had both of them moaning in frantic need.

Ianto couldn't have silenced his cries of passion even if he'd wanted to as Jack's rock-hard flesh pounded in and out of him. His fingers dug deeply into Jack's shoulders; his mate was the only thing keeping him anchored to reality. "Jack!" Ianto moaned gratefully as Jack's hand wrapped around the length of his weeping cock.

"Mine!" Jack hissed viciously in Ianto's ear, the overwhelming need to wipe that woman's scent off his Ianto overruling any and all other thoughts. His own alien blood surged to the forefront, demanding to lay its own claim on Ianto.

Shivers of pure delight went up and down Ianto's spine as Jack lost control. Never before had he let a lover dominate him; but then, _'Jack's no ordinary lover, he's my mate!' _The last minute piece of Ianto's logical mind that was still operating realised that,_ 'He's reacting to someone moving in on what's his.' _Ianto had to admit he was rather enjoying experiencing this side of Jack and hoped to see him like this much more often. "Yes, I'm yours!" Ianto cried as Jack shifted to hit his prostate over and over again.

Jack was lost in a sea of lust and need but Ianto's words reached him and a rumble that was more of a growl escape him as he bit down on Ianto's neck. He wanted to leave his own claiming mark on Ianto for everyone to see.

At the feeling of Jack's teeth on his neck Ianto groaned, _'Yes! I want you to leave your own mark on me!_ He knew Jack had already left a mark on him when he'd given him the kiss of life, sharing part of his vortex with him, but that was internal; this mark would be for the world to see.

Lost in the dance of sliding skin and pounding flesh, the whole world faded away from them until in that moment only they existed. Nothing could have ruined their moment together.

"Come for me, Ianto, come now; let everyone know who's making you feel this good. I want everyone to know that I'm the only one who will ever get to see you like this," Jack hissed in Ianto's ear. Knowing that such an erotic view of Ianto belonged to him and him alone was empowering and it fueled his lust even more.

"Jack!" Ianto roared Jack's name as he came, helpless against the feeling of Jack in him and his strong hand coaxing a powerful orgasm from him.

The sight of Ianto so completely lost in bliss and the knowledge that only he could earn such a reaction filled Jack with immense pride. That feeling was immediately followed by the pure smugness of knowing that he could make Ianto lose control and forget that they were in public.

Moan after moan escaped Ianto's lips; he didn't care at all who heard him as Jack continued to thrust in and out of him, hitting his sensitive prostate as he too lost control and thought of nothing but his own pleasure. Ianto loved watching Jack as he worked towards his own release.

All Jack could see was Ianto, all he could taste in the air was their combined scents and the strong smell of sex and Jack knew he would never get tired of that scent. But what finally drove him over the edge was Ianto's whimpers of pleasure; nothing sounded hotter to Jack than his Welsh vampire crying out in pleasure. Tightening his grip on Ianto's hip he let out a growl as he came long and deep within Ianto, actually triggering another smaller orgasm from Ianto.

Jack let Ianto's leg drop to the ground as he struggled to catch his breath; he rested against Ianto and nuzzled his neck as a chuckle escaped him.

"What's so funny?" Ianto asked confusion lacing his voice.

Jack lifted his head to grin impishly at Ianto. "I never thought you would agree to public sex. Any other kinks you got that I don't know about?"

A grin graced Ianto's lips. "Oh, trust me, I have plenty of kinks that you have yet to see and we have forever to explore them." Leaning forward he brushed a kiss across Jack's lips before pulling back and smiling at his lover, "but right here and now all I want is to just enjoy our new bond and getting to know each other completely." Ianto's eyes and voice told Jack softly.

A small but true smile graced Jack's face as he kissed Ianto's adorable button nose. "I like the sound of that." Jack wanted to know everything about Ianto and he couldn't wait to learn every detail. Their relationship wasn't one-sided either; Ianto was the only person that Jack trusted to let in to his life.

* * *

Back at the Hub, Gwen was fuming with jealousy; not only had Owen and Tosh left Jack and Ianto behind at the airfield, but using the CCTV in the SUV, she also had a front row view of the way Owen was gazing after the dark-haired female. A sharp pain of dread sliced through Gwen's heart as she realised that Owen was looking at this new woman in a way that he'd never looked at her. _'Owen's looking at her the way Jack and Ianto look at each other and the way Rhys once looked at me and now looks at Tosh, like she's the very reason he exists.' _For a moment Gwen forgot how to breathe. _'I cannot lose Owen, not with a child on the way!'_

While her two companions were gazing in awe around the Hub. Diane found she could barely keep her eyes off the snarky medic; something about the man drew her to him like a moth to a flame. _'I really hope Ianto and his mate return soon, I could do with his advice.' _Diane had a pretty good idea of what was happening to her and she wasn't sure how to act.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood.

Please read and review

**Chapter 6**

After recovering and cleaning themselves off Jack still felt the stirring of jealous deep within his soul. The only other time he'd been jealous was when he learned about Lisa and he'd seen Ianto's love for her. It was not a feeling he liked one little bit.

Watching Jack out of the corner of his eye Ianto had to admit that he enjoyed seeing Jack's jealous side, but he knew it was time he eased his mate's fears. "Diane is one of my childe, Jack."

Jack's head snapped to Ianto and his jaw dropped in shock. "You're childe?" he repeated, unsure if he'd heard right.

Ianto nodded and his eyes grew distant as he recalled what had drawn him to Diane. "I had was impressed with her ferociousness in the face of all the adversities and the nay-sayers. It wasn't easy being a woman pilot at that time and I decided to keep an eye on her and to fund her flight training. But jealousy was an ugly emotion and it can drive people to do anything. One of the male pilots let his jealousy rule him, he wanted me to back his cargo business, but I saw the darkness in his heart and refused. He didn't like that; he assumed that I'd turned him down in order to support Diane instead, and so he did everything in his power to get rid of Diane. I kept my eye on her, but..." His voice caught in his throat for a moment. "I just never thought he would go as far as to try and kill her."

Sadness entered Ianto's eyes as he remembered how Diane's life had been cut short. "It was purely by chance that I stumbled across Diane when I did; she was near death and I couldn't let such a bright soul be lost so I turned her. For the first time in a long time I had someone like me around, I enjoyed the companionship, and I made sure that Diane was still able to fly. Then one day she just disappeared and no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find any trace of her. I never knew what happened to her, not until today." Ianto smiled was a mixture of happiness and sadness.

Having lost children of his own, Jack could understand the pain Ianto had endured and the joy he was feeling at finding her again. Reaching out he snagged Ianto into a hug. "I'm very glad that you found Diane and I hope I get the chance to get to know her." _'If Diane is important to Ianto then she'd important to me.'_

Sighing Ianto snuggled deeper into Jack's strong arms. "Thank you, Jack, I'm sure you'll get along fine with her. I know Diane isn't going to be happy staying grounded for long, and I know you have friends that could help with that." Ianto poked Jack lightly in his stomach. "Don't think I didn't find out about your own flights." As far as Ianto was concerned, Jack and Diane were kindred spirits who'd found freedom in the sky.

Jack wasn't at all surprised to discover that Ianto knew about the times he took up a plane for a taste of freedom. "I'm sure that I can arrange something. I know I'd love to get you up in the air for a romantic ride, Yan. I'd love to show you the view of Cardiff from the air and I'm sure Myfanwy would love to have our company on a flight," Jack murmured as he pressed a kiss into Ianto's hair; he wasn't sure why he wasn't ready to let go of Ianto just yet.

Ianto smiled at Jack's clinginess, understanding exactly what was happening. "It's just the bond reacting to what you see as a threat, just give it time to calm down." He rubbed his hands up and down Jack's back, comforting his mate. "But I do have another question for you. How do you plan on us getting back to the Hub now? You told Tosh and Owen to take the SUV to get the others back to the Hub, remember?" The question had been on Ianto's mind ever since the lust had left him and he could think clearly again.

When he saw the sheepish look that entered Jack's eyes Ianto knew his mate hadn't thought – _couldn't_ have thought – that far ahead, given the powerful emotions that had been guiding him. "I guess we best call for a cab," Ianto mumbled under his breath as he pulled out Jack's cell phone. It was easier to reach than his own was, considering the way Jack was still clinging to him so tightly.

* * *

Gwen's desk gave her a perfect view of the cog door and when its alarms sounded, her head snapped up; there were only two people left to arrive."Well it's about time you two got back!" her words were a vicious snarl aimed directly at Ianto and Jack. After imagining what could have kept Jack and Ianto, and having a front row seat to Owen flirting with another woman, hot burning anger ruled her completely. Her eyes went straight to Diane and her hands balled into fists. _'I wonder how she'd like him if she knew I was carrying his child?' _Gwen thought bitterly.

Ianto and Jack shared a knowing glance before looking around the Hub. They took note of Tosh explaining a few things to the young blond woman and the lone man but then their gaze spotted the source of Gwen's anger. Owen and Diane were standing very close to one another and there was an air about them; it was clear to everyone that there was something brewing between them.

Ianto knew he needed to talk to Diane as possible to confirm his theory. _'And if I'm right, oh boy, will there be fireworks!' _While there was no true love between Owen and Gwen, there was a child to consider and Ianto feared for the innocent one trapped in the nightmare that was sure to come.

"I think we are going to have a problem on our hands," Ianto whispered softly in Jack's ear and he sent a pointed look first at scowling Gwen and then at flirting Owen and Diane.

Jack's eyes widened as he took in the murderous rage pouring off Gwen and then the true happiness that shone in Owen's eyes. He watched as his medic's smile softened explained something to Diane. _'Oh this is not good.' _The last thing Jack wanted to see was a fight between the two women over Owen.

"I'll talk to Diane, and if I'm right, we may be in for the catfight of all catfights." Ianto would talk to Diane but first he needed to observe and see if he was right or not. _'I just pray we can all survive the fallout.'_

* * *

One week later the tension in the Hub was at an all-time high. Their newcomers had turned out to be a mixture of success and failure. Emma, the young blond had flourished under Tosh's tutelage and had ended up taking a job in the designer fashion industry. Tosh was such a proud mother, pleased to see her offspring adjusting so well in her new time.

Sadly, the same could not be said for John, who ended up committing suicide in Ianto's car because he just could not adjust to the loss of his past. Jack had found a kindred soul in the older man, and he'd taken John's death very badly. They were both men who'd lived through all of the events and turmoil of the Second World War and had come out stronger for it in the end. After that, Ianto spent the rest of the week doing what he could to comfort his mate, silently cursing John all the while for causing Jack such pain.

It was no surprise to Ianto that Diane stay with Torchwood and the Welsh vampire figured it had to do with three things. First of all, he was there and through their sire/childe bond, they both knew they weren't ready to be separated just yet.

Another reason was that Jack had kept his word and he'd taken the steps necessary for Diane to get her aviator's license. Being able to pilot classic planes from the forties and fifties, combined with the sheer of freedom that flying offered her, had all helped Diane adjust to the abrupt changes in her life.

But the biggest reason of all was Owen Harper; it was becoming more and more clear to Ianto that Owen was truly Diane's mate. He wanted to talk to Diane about his suspicion but the problem was he could never find Diane without Owen. They had become inseparable, and under Diane's influence, the snarky medic could even be heard laughing aloud.

His luck finally changed when Owen had to do an autopsy on a Weevil, giving Ianto the chance to talk to Diane. "Owen's your mate, isn't he?" Ianto asked quietly as he came to stand next to Diane who was watching Owen work.

Diane wasn't all surprised that her sire had figured out her connection to Owen. "Yes, he is," she admitted softly. "But he's having a child with Gwen and I can't take his family away from him." Diane cursed the fact that she couldn't cry; her heart was breaking and she really needed the emotional relief that tears could bring.

While Ianto may not act like it and most likely would never show it, he really did like Owen and he could see that the medic was torn between his duty to Gwen and their baby and his obviously strong feelings for Diane. As he looked between Gwen, seated at her desk, and Owen, elbows deep in a Weevil, an old adage sprang to mind. _'A child born into a loveless family will not have a happy home.' _

Knowing how much Owen's baby meant to him, Ianto sighed and covered Diane's hand with his own. "Owen doesn't love Gwen, but he does love his child and it's clear he has very strong feelings for you. I think that both you and Owen would be losing out on something very special if you didn't at least try." Ianto didn't want to see one of his childe endure a lifetime of loneliness when Owen and could be her one chance for happiness.

The only bond stronger than that of sire and childe was the one between life mates, and every time Diane looked at Owen, she felt her heart sing. "Do you real think I should fight for Owen?" she asked Ianto softly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Wrapping his arm around Diane's shoulders, Ianto fought back a smirk when Owen caught sight of them and their little embrace and Ianto saw the strong jealousy that flashed in the doctor's eyes. Then Owen turned his gaze to Diane and Ianto saw the look of intense love that filled his eyes and he knew there was only one answer to his child's question. "Yes, I really think you should," and he laid a gentle kiss on her hair. He wanted Diane to be happy and it was clear that happiness lay with Owen Harper.

As Ianto glance down at Diane, he saw a very familiar determined gleam in her eyes, the same one she had when she proved that a woman can be just as good as any male pilot out there. _'Owen Harper, you do not stand a chance.' _Ianto thought with a smirk.

Ianto sensed Jack long before he made an appearance and he could feel his mate's jealousy simmering under the surface. "Go get your mate, while I reassure mine." Ianto whispered to Diane before he released her and moved towards Jack.

"I will." Diane promised both herself and Ianto. As she watched her sire move towards Jack, Diane realised that more than anything, she wanted to be as happy as they were. _'The only way that's going to happen is if I fight for what's mine.'_ Her gaze was irresistibly pulled back to Owen and as their eyes met, neither of them could deny the pull that they felt.

Upon reaching Jack, Ianto kissed his mate softly on the lips. "How about we send Tosh and Gwen out for some lunch, give the soon-to-be lovers some time alone, while we make good use of your bunk." Ianto purred his invitation against the corner of Jack's mouth as he rubbed his hand along Jack's hip.

Heat filled Jack's eyes as he curled his arms around Ianto's waist making sure his mate felt just how much he liked the idea. "I think that's a wonderful idea. But I think Tosh mentioned she was meeting Rhys for lunch. I could tell Gwen to take an early day; there's not a whole lot she can do today." Jack wasn't about to let anything get between him and his alone time with Ianto; the Rift was behaving, _'and damn it, I am going to take advantage of that!'_

Ianto did not miss the determined glint in Jack's eyes as he rested his head on Jack's shoulder and breath in his mate's scent. "Mmm, sounds good to me. I'll meet you in your office in ten minutes, _Sir,_" Ianto purred as he nuzzled Jack's neck before pulling away from his mate and with a wink headed towards the main part of the Hub. He made very sure to put an extra sway to his hips; _'It never hurts to give Jack a little show.' _

Jack's gaze darkened even more as he watched Ianto's tight arse as he walked away and not ready to lose that sight, he craned his neck around to corner before quickly following after his oh-so-tempting mate.

"Thank bloody goodness they are finally gone! Captain Horn-Dog can drool over Tea-Boy in private and not in my space," Owen grumbled under his breath. While he was happy that the two had finally stopped dancing around the obvious and were totally committed to each other, he did not need to be reminded that he was very, very single.

"Could I be of any help?" The female voice that had been haunting both his dreams and his waking moments asked softly from behind him and Owen fought the urge to shiver. Not since Katie had anyone stirred such feelings of love and need within him; they were emotions he was so sure he'd forgotten _how_ to feel the moment he'd lost Katie.

"Uh..." Owen felt he was back in grade school and the prettiest girl in class was talking to him. "I mean..." and he cleared his throat. "Yeah, sure," he mumbled into the belly of the Weevil. He really didn't know how to act around Diane, but as the woman moved towards him with a gentle smile for him, Owen felt his heart skip a beat. _'Oh, god, I'm in trouble now! I have Gwen and our baby to think about but I know what it's like to grow up in an unloving family. I do not want my son or daughter to grow up in a family where the mother and father hate each other and blame the other for ruining their lives either.'_

In the depths of his soul, Owen knew he couldn't play happy family with Gwen, not when his heart was longing for another; it wasn't fair to him, Diane, Gwen or their child. He knew the time had come for him to step up and be a man; _'Gwen and I need to talk and soon.'_

Even as she watched the trouble thoughts play across Owen's face, a smile played at the corner of Diane's lips. Her enhanced hearing picked up Owen's rapid heartbeat and her smile deepened. _'I will fight for you, Owen,' _Diane vowed to herself. _'You are my mate, and we will be together.'_

From her vantage point at the top of the stairs, Gwen as she watched the scene play out before her and felt jealousy eat away at her soul. _'I've already lost Jack and Rhys; I can't lose Owen as well. I don't want to be the only person who's all alone!'_ She ignored the baby kicking in her belly; in the long run, it didn't matter.

* * *

Several very satisfying rounds later, a contented Jack was running his hands up and down Ianto's back as he finally voiced the question that been on his mind since Ianto admitted the truth to him. "Do you think we should tell the others that you and Diane are vampires?" He wasn't going to force Ianto into doing anything if he wasn't ready to let the others in on his secret yet.

Ianto shifted so he could rest his chin on Jack's chest and still look into those blue eyes he loved so much. "I wouldn't mind telling Tosh and Rhys because I trust them. Owen will eventually have to know the truth since Diane plans on fighting for him."

"Really!" Jack was intrigued. "How do you know?"

"A sire knows these things, Sir," Ianto nodded wisely and Jack shivered as the younger man's hair brushed across his skin.

"Huh..." Jack smiled at his lover. "I think she'll be good for him. It's obvious that he's fallen for her big time."

"And she for him," again Ianto nodded. "So, I do want to tell Tosh and Rhys, but it's Gwen's reaction that I fear the most. Given her past attitudes towards me, I'm afraid she'll hate and fear me and see me as nothing but a monster. It's more than likely that she'll accept as true all the myths and rumours about vampires and she'll come to believe that I did something to you in order to have you in my life." It was clear that Ianto had given the topic a great deal of thought as he calmly laid out his fears about Gwen to Jack.

Jack could not deny that Ianto had a point about Gwen. "You know, we could tell the others without telling Gwen. She'll be going on maternity leave soon and you won't have to worry about her finding out." Jack shifted a little so he could more easily stroke Ianto's hair. "What I'm worried about, Ianto, is that that Gwen's not going to react well to losing Owen. She came into Torchwood already in an established relationship with Rhys, but through her own selfish choices she lost him."

Ianto grunted; his eyes were closed and he was enjoying the feeling of Jack's fingers combing through his hair. "And then there's her countless attempts to get to you." There was _so_ much more he could have said about Gwen's behaviour but he was just too happy and too comfortable to taint the moment with angry words.

"I know, Yan, and I've made it clear to her every time that I belong to you and only you." He squeezed Ianto closer to him for a moment, relishing the feeling of his lover's body against his own. "I'm just afraid that losing Owen may push her to do something drastic and naturally, that means I'm worried about her baby as well."

"It would be a good idea to keep an eye on Gwen. I also think _we_ should tell Tosh but let Diane be the one to break the news to Owen; I know it could only strengthen their relationship if Diane told him one of her deepest secrets," Ianto pointed out as he kissed Jack's chest. When he opened his eyes, he realised how close to Jack's nipple his lips really were, and he took advantage of that proximity to sweep his tongue across the tiny nub.

Shivering as Ianto blew gently across his nipple, Jack forced himself to stay focused on what they were talking about and not on how much he wanted to bury himself inside of Ianto. From the mischievous look in Ianto's blue eyes, it was quite clear that Ianto knew exactly what he was thinking and Jack glared half-heartedly at his smirking lover. "Behave," Jack warned as he tapped Ianto on his cute button nose.

In response, Ianto suddenly shifted position and straddled Jack's body, leaving the sheet hanging off his hips. "Why? The Rift is quiet which means that everything else can wait..." He leaned forward and kissed Jack's forehead. "Tosh is out with Rhys," he kissed Jack's eyelids. "Diane and Owen are making googly eyes at one another..." His lips caressed Jack's nose; "and Gwen is gone for the day." Ianto finished making point by lazily kissing Jack's mouth deeply.

Jack honestly had no idea _why_ he was fighting the fact that he had a naked and willing Ianto in his arms when the Hub was empty. Growling low in his throat Jack grasped Ianto's hips and swiftly rolled them over. Laughter filled the small room before the two men gave into the lust coursing through their bodies.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood.

Please read and review

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Owen quickly found that the more time he spent around Diane the happier he was, a happiness he hadn't felt since Katie. He also knew that before he could move forward with Diane he needed to have a serious and no doubt unpleasant talk with Gwen. Drawing a deep breath, the doctor reached up and knocked on the door.

Surprise laced Gwen's face as she came face-to-face with Owen on her doorstep. "Owen, what a pleasant surprise to see you here!" Gwen felt a smile curve at her lips; _'I knew that Owen would come to his senses and realize that it's me he wants.' _

Unfortunately, Owen's next words wiped that smile right off Gwen's face; "We need to talk about us Gwen." The solemn tone of Owen's voice and the guilty look in his eyes told her that she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

Dread filled Gwen as she forced herself not to scream and rant at Owen. "Of course, come on in." Her voice was as sweet as honey as she turned away from the door, knowing that Owen would follow her.

Gwen steeled herself as she heard her front door close quietly behind her, and before he had a chance to speak, she whirled around to face Owen. "Are you sleeping with Diane?" she demanded bluntly.

Gwen was very pleased to see Owen's calm demeanor falter slightly before he regained control of himself. "No, I am not sleeping with Diane, but I am falling in love with her." Owen saw no point in playing things out, if only for the sake of their child.

Gwen's hands curled into fists as her anger rose."You've only know her for a week! How can you be in love with her? And what about our child? I can't raise a child on my own!" She'd already lost Jack and Rhys to other lovers; she couldn't lose Owen too. He was her last chance at a normal life.

Owen shook his head. "There's something special about Diane. I can't explain it; all I know is I feel human whenever I'm around her. Secondly, I _will_ be a part of this child's life, no matter what. I grew up in an unhappy home and I will _not_ subject my child to that. Gwen, we don't work as a couple; we never did. You have to see that." Owen could tell by the sudden flair of guilt in her eyes that Gwen saw it too: they were a disaster waiting to happen.

Gwen shook her head vehemently; she desperately wanted to deny that what Owen was saying was true. "We were working just fine before Diane!" Gwen snarled at him. "We were happy being together, just the two of us!"

Owen snorted in derision."Oh you mean we were happy while you were in my bed but really wishing it was Jack's? You think I don't see the way you moon after Jack? Tell me the truth, Gwen, if that's possible. If Jack had never fallen for Tea-Boy and if they weren't totally committed to one another, you would still be trying to worm your way into Jack's bed even though you're pregnant with my child." The sudden flush in Gwen's cheeks told Owen he'd hit a nerve. "You make me sick!"

Gwen blanched, unsure how to react to the fact that her secret longing for Jack wasn't a secret at all. "Fine! Go and be with your skank and see if I care! Just don't come crawling back to me when she dumps your sorry arse!" Gwen screamed at Owen, her voice shrill and shaking with rage.

It took all of Owen's willpower not to react when Gwen called Diane a skank and in an unusual display of maturity, he decided to take the higher road. "I hope you find someone you love as much as I love Diane. I _will_ be a part of my child's life, Gwen, nothing will take that away from me," Owen told her softly but firmly.

Gwen merely glared at him in murderous rage and then turned her back to him. _'I cannot let him see me cry!'_ and she bit down on the inside of her mouth.

"Okay, well then..." Owen paused to see if Gwen was going to say anything but when no answer came, he sighed in defeat and turned away.

It wasn't until she heard the unmistakable sound of her flat door shutting behind Owen that Gwen reacted, her hands drifting down to caress her belly. "Don't worry, little one; I'm going to make sure you have a Taddy who loves the both of us and I know just who that is." A plan was beginning taking shape in Gwen's mind, and she no longer cared who got in her way or who she had to hurt to ensure her baby grew up in a loving and happy home.

* * *

While Owen was ending his relationship with Gwen, Ianto had come to the decision that it was time to tell Tosh the truth about himself. With Jack promising to be at his side, Ianto had invited Tosh and Rhys over for dinner.

Ianto had met Rhys for the first time at the team's local pub when Gwen invited him to join them for a pint. They were out celebrating the successful end of a hunt for a rogue Weevil. Ianto had come to genuinely like the man and they had struck up a fast friendship, often going to rugby matches and other sporting events.

Jack, on the other hand, had been leery of Rhys; even though he and Ianto were both Welsh, they were complete opposites. Where Ianto was quiet, reserved and thoughtful, Rhys was boisterous, out-going and spontaneous. It wasn't until he saw how deeply and truly the man loved Tosh that Jack finally started warming up to Rhys. For his part, Rhys had been suspicious of Jack's intent towards Toshiko. _'Of course, it helped a lot when Tosh made it clear to Rhys that she saw Jack as either a father or a brother figure only,'_ Ianto thought with a smile. Tosh's gentle but no-nonsense declaration had cleared Rhys' mind of any worry about Jack trying to steal his Tosh.

Dinner had been delicious as it always was when Ianto cooked; after they'd eaten, Jack – carrying a tray laden with coffee cups and dessert plates – led the way into the lounge. Ianto followed behind a few minutes later with a carafe of distinctive coffee blend he reserved for special occasions. As they settled into their dessert, made from another of Ianto's secret recipes, Tosh asked softly, "So what did you want to talk to me and Rhys about?"

Ianto and Jack shared a look – Ianto was so nervous! – Jack was supportive as he reached out and took Ianto's hand in his. The message in his eyes was clear: _'I love you and I'm here with you and for you.'_ Ianto smiled gratefully, his love for Jack shining from his eyes like a beacon in the dark. Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves, Ianto forced himself to look Tosh and Rhys in the eyes. He decided that the answer to one simple question would determine whether the talk would be easy or hard.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?"

Tosh chuckled."Ianto, I catch aliens for a living. I've seen fairies and if they exist then why wouldn't other myths and legends be true?"

Rhys nodded his head as he agreed with Tosh. "And I'm in love with a woman who catches aliens," he declared with immense pride.

An unneeded breath escaped Ianto in a whoosh of relief. "What I'm about to tell you is something I've only told a few others, one of them being Jack. I beg you, please, remain calm and wait until I finish my story before you judge me." Both Ianto's eyes and words were pleading with them.

Seeing the serious look in Ianto's eyes, Tosh and Rhys silently nodded their agreement. With Jack's hand tightly in his Ianto began his, tale of how he went from man to vampire.

Tosh and Rhys listened with rapt attention, a mixture of horror, awe, and sadness playing across their faces. Despite the fact that they both wanted to ask questions they did as Ianto asked and let him finish his story without interruption.

When Ianto was finished speaking, Tosh reached out and took his free hand in hers. "Ianto, you are my friend and I could never see you as a monster and I could certainly _never_ hate you. I'm just sorry that you had to go through all that," Tosh reached out and took Jack's other hand as well, "but I'm happy you found Jack."

Ianto sagged against Jack as gratitude filled him; it was such a relief to know that Tosh didn't see him as a monster. "Thank you, Tosh."

Rhys looked at Ianto with pure seriousness in his eyes. "I want you to promise me something..." he trailed off, wanting Ianto's word before he would tell him what he needed from him.

Knowing that whatever Rhys wanted it was important to him, Ianto smiled and nodded his head. "If it is within my power to grant, then you have my word I will do my best to honour your request."

Rhys gripped Tosh's hand tightly. "I want you to promise me that if Tosh is injured and you look to lose her, I want you to change her. I want Tosh as long as I can and that does not include losing her to Torchwood."

Ianto smiled. "Now that's something I can do Rhys. I will do everything in my power to make sure that Tosh returns home to you safely."

Rhys smiled at Ianto. "Thank you." His smile turned a little mischievous as he asked, "So... does that mean your new nickname should be Batman?"

The air in Jack and Ianto's flat cleared of its tension as laughter filled it once again and Ianto was thankful he had such understanding friends. _'I just hope Diane's talk with Owen is going as well.'_

* * *

Owen could only stare at Diane as she finished telling him her story. After his highly charged talk with Gwen, he'd gone straight to Diane's flat in search of a sympathetic ear and a comforting shoulder. Before he could begin his carefully rehearsed declaration of love, Diane had sat him down on the sofa, saying, "Owen, we need to talk." He'd felt a wave of dread wash over him; he was so sure she was going to tell him she wasn't interested in him. Instead, he'd heard something he'd _never_ expected.

Burning rage filled him as he demanded to know, "The bastard is dead right?"

Diane nodded her head. "Yes, he is. he made the mistake of pissing off the wrong person and two days after he tried to kill me some hikers found his body." At the time, Diane had been quite upset that someone had taken her revenge away from her, but after a lot introspection she'd come to realise that if she had acted upon her first, murderous instinct, she would have become a true monster. "Listen, Owen, I'll understand if you don't want to see me aga..." Diane started to say only to be cut off.

"You think you being a vampire and somehow related to Ianto is going to scare me off? I haven't felt anything like this since Katie. I've fallen in love with you, Diane," Owen told her as sincerely as he possibly could. "And I want a future with you, fangs and all."

A bright smile crossed Diane's face. "I love you too. Now get over here and kiss me!" she ordered.

Cupping Diane face with his hands, Owen grinned at her. "Your wish is my command," he whispered before kissing her deeply.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood.

Please read and review

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Gwen arrived long before anyone else and as she slowly made her way down into the Medical Bay, she never noticed the shadow following her. She didn't see it watching her with sad eyes as she headed straight for the cabinet where Owen kept the Retcon.

As she stared at the bottle of amnesia-inducing tablets in her hand, Gwen briefly thought about Tosh and about how genuinely happy and in love she was with Rhys. After a moment, though, Gwen firmly shoved those feelings aside as she closed her palm over the Retcon. _'No, I need to do this! Rhys is all I have left, and Jack is now completely out of my reach all because that damn Ianto had to claim my Jack's heart! And then that stupid Diane shows up and steals Owen away from me! Well, this is just me taking back what was mine first.' _

_Nothing_ was going to stop her from getting her happy ending back, even if it meant hurting Tosh in the process. _'Rhys Williams is my last shot at a getting what is mine and I'm willing to make a deal with the devil to get it!'_

Taking a deep breath Gwen squared her shoulders, turned around and came face-to-face with a very disappointed-looking Jack. "Jack!" she breathed out shakily and sudden worry gripped her heart. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked, her voice quivering in fear.

" Long enough." Jack looked at Gwen with pure disappointment. "What are you going to do with the Retcon, Gwen?"

Her nails dug painfully into her skin as she clenched her fist closed around the stolen pills. She felt the anger of being spied on fill her. "Retcon, what Retcon? I never took any Retcon!" she managed to maintain eye contact with Jack even as she lied to his face.

Resignation filled Jack's heart as he looked at Gwen._ 'You were supposed to be the heart of my team. Where did I go wrong with you?'_ he wondered. "Gwen, you have to let Rhys go just like you have to let me and Owen go. There's someone out there for you, you just have to see past what you can't have to find it. You're hurting not only yourself, but everyone else and especially your unborn child." Jack didn't want to believe that Gwen would be cruel enough to use the Retcon on either Owen or Rhys but it was clear that she was desperate and no longer thinking straight.

"I'm sorry, Jack but I don't want to be alone; I want my happy ending and the only way I'm going to get that is with Rhys! He loved _me_ first and it's time Tosh saw that she's just a sorry replacement for the real thing!" Gwen cried out. She could not understand why Jack refused to see the truth in what she was saying.

Jack shook his head sadly. "Gwen, you ended things with Rhys the moment you chose to take comfort in Owen's bed and then, when you turned a one-night stand into an affair, Rhys moved on. You hurt him very badly when you callously threw away everything the two of you built together. Now he's finally found the true happiness that he deserves with Tosh. I will _not_ let you ruin two lives for your own selfish desires."

Jack saw the stubborn look in Gwen's eyes and knew he had no choice left. Filled with regret, he sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Gwen," and he truly did sound sorry. "But given your actions today I can no longer keep you here at Torchwood Three. Archie has been asking for some help at Torchwood Two and I think it's best for everyone involved that you go work there."

Gwen gasped in horror and outrage. "You...!"

"Stop," Jack held up his hand to stop Gwen from speaking. "I can't trust you, Gwen, not anymore. Go home and get packed; you need to be ready to leave for Scotland by the end of the week." Jack looked at her for a long moment before shaking his head. "You need to leave, _now_, Gwen; I can't be around you anymore."

At that moment, Gwen knew she had truly lost Jack for good as she watched him he turn and walk away from her. She fought back a choked sob as the stolen Retcon, her twisted idea of a future for her and her baby, fell from her hands as she ran from the Hub.

Jack sighed as he heard the alarms sounded behind Gwen; it wasn't until the last echo had faded from the rafters that he headed up to his office. He had a phone call to make.

* * *

Later that morning, as the others arrived, Jack called them up to the conference room. From the moment he'd hung up the phone, he'd debated whether or not to tell them what Gwen had tried to do, making mental lists of all the pros and cons he could think of. In the end he'd come to the conclusion that honesty was the best policy, and that it was best if his team knew why Gwen was no longer a part of Torchwood Three.

Jack waited until everyone was seated around the large table with mugs of Ianto's superb coffee in front of them before he started. He began by showing them the footage of his confrontation with Gwen, and finished with "I'm sending Gwen to Torchwood Two for a while." Jack's announcement was met with stunned silence, and as he looked around the table at the others he locked eyes with Tosh. Jack wasn't at all surprised to see the barely contained rage hidden within them. "Gwen's actions have greatly damaged the team and while in time we may forgive we will never forget. Unfortunately, that anger and distrust can become a danger in the field when we need to depend on one another the most."

Owen shook his head sadly. "Bloody hell! I knew Gwen was unhappy but for her to try and do this is just too much."

Despite her anger, Tosh remained quiet and she felt Rhys squeeze her hand tightly. As she gazed into his eyes, and she saw the love and trust in them, she truly hated Gwen Cooper for ever hurting the man she loved so much. "Thank you, Jack, for taking care of Gwen. Could I have the rest of the day off?" Tosh asked softly.

Jack smiled kindly at his petite Japanese tech. "Go ahead, take the day off, and that goes for the rest of you," Jack told them with a smile; he knew that they all needed time to process what Gwen had nearly done.

Owen shot to his feet and pulled Diane up with him. "Don't have to tell me twice!" He was out the door in a flash, shoes clattering down the stairs as he and Diane rushed for the Hub's exit.

"Thanks, mate," Rhys told Jack and he shook the immortal's hand before he escorted Tosh out of the conference room. He was still a little numb that Gwen would try to take Tosh from him and in such a horrible way.

Once they were gone, Jack fell back into his chair; with a quick tug on Ianto's wrist, he pulled his mate into his lap. With Ianto relaxed comfortably against his chest, Jack slowly ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "When I leave with the Doctor to get my answers, you'll come with me, won't you?"

Shifting his position just slightly, Ianto looked deeply into Jack's eyes. "Nothing could stop me, Cariad. You're stuck with me for life, remember?" Ianto reminded him with a gentle poke in the ribs.

Jack smiled and tightened his grip on Ianto. "Good, because there's no way I'm going anywhere without you. After being left behind on that space station, I never thought I would find a place where I belong again," Jack admitted in a soft voice. "But then I met you, Jones, Ianto Jones, and I knew at long last I'd finally found my home and that will always be with you."

"I love you too, Jack," Ianto kissed Jack fondly. "And you're my home."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood.

Please read and review, this is the last chapter but I plan on doing a sequel to fill the ten year gap, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Ten years later

"Mum! Dad! Uncle Jack and Uncle Ianto and Eilwen are back!" Almost ten year old, Carwen Harper happily cried as she broke free from her parents and rushed to greet the two men coming up the walkway.

"Oi! How come I never get that type of greeting when I come home?" Owen demanded as his daughter dashed away.

Carwen halted in her steps and rolled her eyes at her dad. "Because I see you all the time," she reminded him dryly before continuing her journey to greet her Uncles.

Diane couldn't help but laugh at her mate's pout. Reaching out she snagged her husband's arm, loving the warmth that seeped into her chilled skin. They had talked about it at great length, and they'd decided that when Carwen was old enough to understand and have a life of her own, Diane would change Owen.

Jack grinned and easily caught Carwen and caught her up in his arms. "Hey, munchkin, miss me?" he asked as he swung her up above his head and listened to her shriek with laughter.

Once her feet were back on the ground, Carwen nodded her head. "Both you and Uncle Ianto! Did you have fun with Uncle Doctor and Aunt Martha? How was Derfel?" No one missed the light blush that painted her cheeks as she asked about the Doctor and Martha's son.

A light growl escaped Owen's lips at the reminder that his sweet, innocent daughter already had her first crush.

"Cheer up, mate, it could be worse; at least it's not John Hart your kid is crushing on," Rhys had a cheeky grin on his face as he spoke up.

Rhys and Tosh married a year after Gwen left Cardiff, and they had an eight-year-old-son, Elian, whose first crush had been Jack's ex, John Hart. Rhys had nearly killed the former Time Agent when he'd found out. Of course, now John was safely kept out of trouble by the very capable hands of his own wife, Donna.

Most likely Elian had a new crush these days. "Eilwen!" Elian cried as he spotted the young girl in Ianto's arms. He struggled to break free from his mother's hold until finally she let him go and he rushed to his Uncle Ianto.

Eilwen Harkness-Jones wasn't Jack and Ianto's biological child, as a vampire Ianto couldn't have children. No, she was a young girl they'd met on their travels with the Doctor, one of the only survivors of a destroyed planet. Jack and Ianto had fallen in love with the orphaned young girl the moment they'd set eyes on her, and she with them.

Hidden in the shadows across the street, Gwen Cooper watched the family and friends she lost ten years ago. Her heart clenched as she spotted Carwen, her daughter with Owen. She'd given up all rights and custody of the child after deciding that she couldn't be a full-time mom _and_ work for Torchwood. She'd chosen her job over her daughter and had never once looked back.

She was still at Torchwood Two; despite all her attempts at reconciliation, after her actions the team had never forgiven her so she had found a new life in Scotland. She never married but her life was full of endless, empty and meaningless flings, always about sex but never emotions.

Archie always interacted with Jack and Ianto when it came to Torchwood business and he never shared what he'd learn from them, so it had taken quite a bit of time before she finally learned all about the changes that had happened at Torchwood Three since she'd left.

Jack made Ianto his second-in-command after their return trip with the Doctor, bringing with them Martha Jones. The newly qualified doctor stayed with them until after the planets were stolen by the Daleks, when she returned to stay with the Time Lord and his TARDIS. In her place, they brought Donna Noble with them and the fiery redhead had somehow managed to tame the eternal scoundrel, John Hart.

Andy Davidson and Kathy formerly Swanson now Davidson joined less than a year after she was transferred to Scotland, they did something that she never had been able to, they had created a working relationship with the Cardiff police.

Closing her eyes against a sudden wave of nostalgic tears, Gwen turned away from a world that was no longer hers and made her away back to her car. There was nothing left in Cardiff for her anymore and she tried not to cry as the sounds of happy, loving laughter echoed behind her.

The End


End file.
